Une Raison
by miss.tenshi
Summary: Draco, ne pouvant pas supporter davantage le traitement infligé par son père, décide d’en finir avec la vie. Cependant, quelqu’un le surprenant, l’empêche de commettre l’irréparable et fait naître en lui une raison de vivre.
1. Pourquoi vivre

Une raison

_Disclamer_ : Je peux dire que tous les personnages de HP ainsi que l'histoire de base ne m'appartiennent nullement sinon, tout ne se serait pas passé de cette façon. Sirius ne serait pas mort, Harry et Drago seraient amoureux et heureux ensemble, Dumbledore serait toujours vivant et donnerait encore des bonbons au citron à ces élèves, Severus n'aurait pas les cheveux gras et enfin Cho serait morte à la place de mon cher Cédric.

_Couple_ : Harry/Drago

Normalement cette fic était une one shot et pis j'ai décidé de la couper en chapitres, peut-être 4 ou 5 mais pas plus. Voila j'espère que vous l'aimerez et n'oubliez les reviews SVP, merciiiiiiiii.

Cette histoire est un slash, yaoi, donc relation entre deux hommes 

Je remets cette histoire avec quelques corrections.

Bonne lecture.

CHAPITRE 1 : Pourquoi vivre !

Pourquoi vivre !

Pourquoi souffrir !

Pourquoi désirer l'inaccessible !

Pourquoi se sentir mortellement blessé !

Pourquoi sentir son cœur se briser !

Pourquoi devoir survivre !

Pourquoi penser que la mort est la vraie liberté !

Pourquoi continuer si plus rien ne nous raccroche à la vie !

Pourquoi continuer sans aucune raison de vivre !

Pourquoi continuer à vivre si la seule chose que vous désirez à présent est de mourir !

Je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer comme ça encore longtemps.

Encore

Encore une journée

Une journée qui s'achève.

Une journée de violence

Une journée comme les autres

Il n'arrête pas, il dit que je le mérite, que je l'oblige à me traiter de cette façon. Il me répète sans cesse que je suis un très vilain garçon et qu'il doit me punir.

Je vais avoir 18 ans et mon père ne m'a jamais montré, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois une marque de tendresse, il ne m'a montré que la meilleure façon de ne plus avoir le moindre sentiment, de paraître froid et hautain.

J'aurais voulu être un petit garçon rempli de rêve et entouré par des parents aimants, mais je n'ai été qu'un garçon devenu trop vite grand, rempli de peur et entouré de parents cruels.

Je retourne dans ma chambre les membres ankylosés et une horrible douleur me parcourant le corps. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et me couche sur le dos, les bras en croix.

Mon lit, choisit par mon père avant ma naissance, n'est habillé que de noir. J'ai l'impression de me laisser tomber dans des profondeurs abyssales. Les draps de satin noirs sont un parfait symbole de mon avenir.

Mon avenir sera plongé dans les ténèbres comme l'a toujours été ma vie. Je vais bientôt devenir mangemort, encore un souhait de mon père…enfin devrai-je dire un ordre.

Mon père décide et moi je m'incline.

Mon père ordonne et moi j'obéis.

Je ne suis qu'un pauvre esclave.

L'esclave de mon propre père.

Et très bientôt l'esclave du seigneur des ténèbres.

Pourquoi ce destin si sombre ?

Pourquoi ce destin si inévitable ?

Mon esprit s'enfonce dans sa forme la plus pure de dépression. Je sens que je change, je sens que je n'arriverai plus à être le cruel petit serpentard que mon père veut que je sois.

Je ne veux plus.

Je veux me montrer tel que je suis vraiment.

Je veux avoir des amis.

Je veux rire.

Je veux sourire.

Et surtout, je veux être aimé.

C'est enfin la rentrée, je vais avoir un peu de répit. Mon corps est tout ankylosé et j'ai d'horribles courbatures. Heureusement que je suis doué en potion, j'ai pu me concocter une potion cicatrisante qui m'a grandement soulagé des nombreuses blessures qui recouvrent mon corps. De plus, je me suis lancé un sort d'apparence pour rendre invisible aux yeux de tous, ces marques et ses bleus qui défigurent mon corps et mon visage.

Je n'en peux plus de cette situation. Si j'avais assez de courage j'irai demander de l'aide à Dumbledore mais cela voudrait dire me retourner contre mon père. Apres ça cet homme voudrait sûrement me faire payer ma trahison et utilisera tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables pour arriver à ces fins.

J'aimerais tellement avoir le courage de défier mon père et ainsi montrer à tout le monde que je vaux beaucoup mieux que ce qu'ils peuvent bien tous penser.

Je suis dans le Poudlard express et je cherche un compartiment libre, ce qui est une dure tache, croyez-moi. Ah enfin, j'ai trouvé. Bien sûr c'était le dernier. Je m'installe sur la banquette et appui ma tête contre la fenêtre. Je regarde ces grandes étendus, ces immenses plaines, ces forêts vertes émeraudes, comme ses yeux.

Comme je peux le haïr ! Je voudrai tellement être à sa place. Il est libre, lui. Il a des amis, lui. Ses parents sont morts mais ils l'aimaient tellement fort qu'ils ont donné leur vie pour lui. Moi, mes parents sont toujours vivants mais ils ne m'ont jamais aimé.

Mon dieu comme j'aimerai être aimer, il ne doit rien y avoir sur terre de plus beau et de plus merveilleux.

Merlin faites qu'un jour cela m'arrive.

Comment quelqu'un peut-il vivre sans amour ? Sa vie ne peut pas être complète, c'est comme s'il vivait qu'une moitié de vie.

Suis-je destiné à vivre une vie incomplète ?

Non, je ne le supporterai pas, je ne le veux pas. Plutôt mourir. Plutôt mourir tout de suite.

Oui pourquoi pas, mais suis-je assez courageux pour cela ? J'en doute. Je ne suis vraiment qu'un minable.

Remarque, je peux toujours essayer.

Je sors ma baguette de ma poche.

Je murmure une formule et une dague apparaît dans ma main. Elle est faite d'un métal magique qui est très utilisé par les mangemorts pour torturer. Une fois que la peau est tranchée avec cette dague, aucune cicatrisation n'est possible. Si je m'ouvre les veines avec, personnes ne pourra plus me sauver. Tout sera fini.

Voyons voir si pour une fois je pourrais avoir un minimum de courage. Je sais bien que pour beaucoup de gens le suicide n'est qu'un acte de lâcheté, justement dans ce cas, se sera parfait pour moi.

J'approche la dague de mon poignet gauche et commence à poser la lame…

Je fixe mon poignet. Je n'ai pas encore enfoncé la lame dans ma peau. J'hésite. Peut être que finalement ma vie changera cette année, peut être que quelque chose de bien va m'arriver.

Non, je ne pense pas ! J'ai espéré la même chose l'année dernière et tout ce qui est arrivé était simplement et purement négatif.

Quelque chose de bien ne pourra jamais m'arriver.

Allez c'est décidé, plus rien ne me retient sur cette terre. Plus que quelque seconde et tout sera fini, je serai enfin libre.

J'appuie sur la lame… tout d'un coup j'entend un bruit sourd, suivit d'un murmure et la dague s'échappe de ma main pour finir dans celle de … Potter !

-Mais qu'est ce que t'était en train de foutre, bordel ?

Je le regarde mais aucun son n'arrive à sortir de mes lèvres entre ouvertes.

Mais putain, de quoi il se mêle, il rentre dans mon compartiment sans frapper, il m'empêche d'accéder à la liberté et pour couronner le tout il me pose cette putain de question, mais de quel droit.

Et en plus ce cher griffy a l'air en colère, on dirait qu'il attend une réponse, que jamais il n'aura soit dit en passant.

-Malfoy répond moi !

Ouais c'est ça tu peux toujours rêver. Non mais pour qui il se prend.

Il s'approche et s'accroupit devant moi. Il lève légèrement sa main mais se reprend et la pose sur son genou.

-S'il te plait Draco dit moi que tu n'allais pas faire ce que j'ai cru en entrant.

Il a une lueur inquiète dans le regard. C'est vraiment étrange, jamais Potter ne m'a regardé de cette façon…

… je dois bien avouer que ça me trouble.

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine. Ses yeux sont si beaux.

Oh Merlin, Draco reprend toi…

… mais je n'y arrive pas, mes yeux sont fixés au siens. J'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de sonder mon âme. Je pourrais me perdre dans ses deux prunelles couleur d'espoir. Peut être que lui seul pourrais me donner un peu d'espoir.

Non je ne dois pas penser ça. Je ne dois pas espérer. Je sais que je serai déçu et la chute n'en sera que plus dure lorsque que le moment de revenir à la réalité sera venu.

Je détourne finalement le regard et pose mes yeux sur le paysage qui défile derrière la fenêtre.

Je sens toujours son regard posé sur moi, son regard couleur d'espoir … non arrête de penser a ça.

Tout à coup je sens sa main se poser sur ma joue droite et faire pression pour que je le regarde. Une fois arrivé à ses fins il me sourit.

Je sens que je vais défaillir. Personne ne m'a jamais sourit de cette façon. C'est un sourire si tendre et si beau.

Je me sens totalement perdu, je ne sais plus quoi penser.

C'est bête mais je ne veux plus jamais détacher mes yeux des siens. Je veux m'y noyer pour toujours.

-Répond moi s'il te plait Draco.

Il a une voix si douce et si mélodieuse.

Il faut que je lui réponde, je veux lui répondre, j'ai si peur qu'il décide de partir.

-Je… je

Je n'arrive pas à parler, je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots…

Je sens une larme couler le long de ma joue.

Harry a l'air soudain inquiet et après une brève hésitation, il me prend délicatement dans ses bras.

Je pose ma tête contre son torse. Je me sens si bien. Il a posé ses mains sur mon dos et me caresse en faisant de petits ronds.

J'ai l'impression d'être dans un cocon de sécurité, de tendresse et … d'amour.

Non, je ne dois pas penser à ça, j'ai si peur d'espérer et finir par être déçu.

J'ai si peur.

Je me remets à pleurer et mes larmes commencent à mouiller le t-shirt d'Harry. Quand il s'en rend compte, il me sert encore plus fort contre lui.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de toute ma vie. J'ai tellement peur de perdre ce moment de bonheur. J'ai tellement peur de le perdre. Enfin, Harry n'a jamais été à moi et ne le sera jamais.

Mais… en ce moment même, j'ai tellement l'impression de lui appartenir, corps et âme.

Non, il ne faut pas, je ne dois pas tomber amoureux de lui, je ne dois pas devenir dépendant. Ce serait trop dur si lui ne ressentait pas la même chose ou si un jour il me faisait du mal.

Je ne veux plus avoir mal, jamais.

Je m'accroche désespérément a lui. Mes pleurs redoublent d'intensité.

J'ai tellement peur.

Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie.

Et pourtant je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie.

Soudain des bruits de pas se font entendre. Il s'écarte de moi et se remet debout. Il a l'air inquiet.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvre sur une tête rousse… Weasley.

Je regarde Weasley, je regarde Harry.

Il n'a pas l'air très bien, j'avance d'un pas pour me rapprocher de lui.

Il se tourne vers moi et me lance un regard noir.

Ca m'arrête tout de suite dans mon élan.

Je sens mon cœur se briser, je sens le désespoir faire à nouveau parti de moi.

-Bon sang, Harry, qu'est ce que tu fous, ça fait une heure qu'on te cherche avec Hermione.

-Je…

-C'est encore cette sale fouine qui te pourrit la vie !

Il retourne à nouveau ses yeux vers moi et murmure un faible « oui » en me fixant dans les yeux d'un regard froid.

Je le hais tellement, il m'a fait entrevoir ce que pourrait être le bonheur avec lui et en quelques secondes, il détruit tout.

Comment ais je pu tomber amoureux de lui en si peu de temps, comment ais je put me condamner à souffrir encore plus.

-Viens Hermione te cherche encore.

-Ok j'arrive.

Je regarde Harry sortir du compartiment sans se retourner, sans me regarder une dernière fois, sans m'envoyer un petit regard rempli d'inquiétude et d'amour et qui me dirai tout simplement excuse-moi.

A Suivre…

Voila j'espère que vous avez aimé et j'espère recevoir plein de reviews

Amy : Comment ça je suis drogué au reviews, mais non voyons

Dray : ouais c'est ça on te croit !

Ryry : elle est irrécupérable.


	2. Une raison de vivre

Une Raison

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez, bisous !

Merci pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture

CHAPITRE 2 : Une raison de vivre

Je suis anéantit.

L'espoir n'est qu'une utopie.

Une pensée imaginaire pour les imbéciles.

Comme j'aimerai être un imbécile !

Je souffrirai peut être moins.

Après que Harry soit sorti du compartiment, je me suis couché en position de fœtus sur la banquette pour essayer de retrouver cette chaleur perdue depuis son départ. Mais ça a été peine perdue. Je me suis finalement relevé quand le train s'est stoppé.

Pansy ne m'a pas lâché de toute la soirée. La cérémonie de répartition s'est déroulé de la même façon que l'année précédente et que celle d'avant et encore d'avant.

Le repas n'est pas encore terminé, mais qu'es ce que j'aimerais sortir de la grande salle pour me réfugier dans mon lit et y déversée toutes les larmes que j'essaye de contenir depuis quelques heures déjà.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil a la table des griffondors.

Il a l'air si heureux, ainsi entouré de ses amis. Il a un air sur le visage que je pourrais qualifier de « retour à la maison ».

Son visage est irradié de bonheur et ses yeux reflètent une immense joie.

J'ai si mal, je me rends compte que jamais je ne ferai partit de sa vie, jamais je ne partagerai son bonheur.

J'ai toujours voulu être aimer, recevoir de l'amour.

Mais aujourd'hui l'envie d'en donner est la plus forte. J'aimerai tellement contribuer à son bonheur moi aussi.

J'aimerai voir son visage s'illuminer grâce à quelque chose que j'aurai fait pour lui.

J'aimerai le voir heureux grâce à moi.

Je voudrai lui donner tout l'amour que je lui porte.

Je…

Non je ne dois pas, je ne dois pas penser ça. Je ne dois pas m'imaginer de telles choses, ça ne me ferra que du mal.

Je vois cette rouquine, la sœur de Weasley se lever de table. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle veut faire. Elle semble hésité, elle se tord les doigts et se mord la lèvre inférieure.

Tout à coup elle prend comme une impulsion et s'arrête... non pas ça... à coté d'Harry. Elle lui murmure quelque chose a l'oreille et il acquiesce.

Mais il ne bouge pas, il reste assis et continue la conversation qu'il entretenait quelques secondes plutôt avec ses amis. Elle retourne s'assoire à sa place sans un mot de plus. Peut être que ce n'était pas important. Enfin j'espère.

Le repas est terminé, on peut enfin sortir. Tiens c'est bizarre Harry ne part pas avec Weasley et Granger. On dirait qu'il attend quelqu'un.

Oh non pas ça, non !

Ginny le rejoint et ils partent ensemble.

C'est pas possible, non, c'est...

Non, Harry je t'en supplie, ne joue pas avec moi.

Il faut que je sache, il faut que je les suive. Je ne dois pas me faire d'idées avant de savoir.

Je quitte donc a mon tour la grande salle. Ils sont justes devant moi et Harry prend la main de Ginny pour l'emmener, je ne sais où. Je les suis toujours le plus discrètement possible.

Ils s'arrêtent et après un murmure de la part de Harry, la porte s'ouvre sur une salle vide. Ils pénètrent à l'intérieur et par un merveilleux hasard la porte ne se referme pas complètement.

Je m'approche de cette ouverture en espérant pouvoir entendre correctement leur conversation. Je les vois parfaitement en tout cas, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas bouger.

Ginny a vraiment l'air anxieuse et Harry la fixe sans bouger. Il a un air curieux sur le visage. Il est vraiment beau.

-Harry ?

-Oui Ginny ?

-Heu… en fait, je voulais te demander…

-Oui, va s'y je t'écoute !

-… si tu voulais bien sortir avec moi ?

J'avais raison. Depuis le temps qu'elle lui tourne autour c'était la suite logique. J'ai tellement peur qu'il lui dise oui, ce serait vraiment affreux. Non, il ne peut pas, pas après ce qui c'est passé dans le train.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire…

-Dis juste oui ou non.

-Ecoute, je te considère comme ma petite sœur

Merci Merlin, j'espère que ça veut dire non.

-Ça veut dire non alors.

-Je suis désolé Ginny mais j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Non NON pas ça. Je … je me retrouve par terre, mes jambes ne me supportent plus. Je … oh Merlin je ne peux pas y croire, pas ça. Il n'a pas le droit de me faire ça. Il n'a pas le droit de me consoler dans le train pour dire après qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Je porte une main à mon visage et je sens quelque chose d'humide sur mes doigts. Je pleure, je n'ai jamais autant pleuré que ces derniers temps. Je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de couler.

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser pour ne former plus qu'une multitude de fines particules qui vont toutes finir par s'envoler, guidé par le vent de mes tourments et ne vont laisser qu'un trou béant.

J'ai l'impression de mourir à petit feu. J'ai l'impression de perdre mon âme, perdre tout ce qui aurait put me raccrocher à la vie.

Le silence règne. La pièce et le couloir sont pratiquement plongés dans les ténèbres. La noirceur de la nuit accentue mon désespoir. Seule les étoiles et leur faible lueur essaye de ramener un peu d'espoir. Maigre espoir.

Comment espérer sortir des ténèbres sans raisons de vivre !

Comment espérer voir le soleil se lever quand la seule personne que l'on veut voir au réveil ne sera jamais prêt de vous !

Comment vivre quand la personne que vous aimez le plus au monde aime quelqu'un d'autre !

Il n'y a toujours aucun bruit. Je regarde à l'intérieur de la pièce. Harry n'a pas bougé.

La faible lumière de dehors lui éclaire le visage, il est si beau, on dirai un ange. J'aurai tellement voulut qu'il soit mon ange.

Je crois bien être tomber fou amoureux en seulement quelques heures mais malheureusement se ne sera jamais un amour réciproque.

De nouvelles larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Le désespoir coule dans mes veines et mon chagrin ne demande qu'à éclater.

Mais je dois tenir bon, je voudrai tout de même savoir qui a put me voler ma seule raison de vivre. Ginny se rapproche de Harry, elle est aussi en larmes.

-Qui c'est ?

Harry ne bouge pas, il ne fait que froncer les sourcils.

-Je ne peux pas te répondre.

-Pourquoi ?

Oui pourquoi, qui ça peut bien être ?

-Je… je ne pourrais jamais être avec la personne que j'aime.

-Tu peux me raconter si tu veux, si tu es d'accord pour qu'on reste ami.

-Oui bien sûr que je suis d'accord…

Il lui accord un petit sourire triste.

-… mais personne ne doit savoir pour cette personne.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que, tout est trop compliqué, tout me semble insurmontable.

-Raconte-moi, je pourrais t'aider, je te jure de n'en parler à personne, je te dois bien ça.

-Tu ne me dois rien du tout.

-Tu m'a sauvé la vie et tu es mon meilleur ami alors je veux t'aider et je ne tolérerai aucune protestation.

-Ok t'a gagné. Je veux bien t'en parler mais je te préviens, je ne te dirai pas son nom.

-Son prénom alors ?

-Sûrement pas !

-C'est donc que je la connais.

Harry a l'air décontenancé. Au moins grâce à la rouquine je pourrais enfin savoir à cause de qui mon cœur est brisé.

-J'ai l'impression de subir un véritable interrogatoire.

Ginny lui lance un petit sourire.

-Au fait qu'est ce qui te fait croire que c'est une fille.

-Hein ?

-Heu, en fait, je suis … gay.

On dirait un petit garçon qui avoue une bêtise.

-Ah ! Ben je comprends.

-Ça ne te dégoûte pas ?

-Non, non bien sûr que non.

-Ok, je suis content.

-Alors je le connais ?

-Tu perds pas le nord.

-Non, je veux t'aider, peut-être que ton amour est réciproque ?

-Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup… quoi que…

-Quoi que… ?

-L'autre jour je… j'ai eu l'impression qu'il ne me détestai pas autant que je croyais.

-Ah ben tu vois, il y a un espoir.

-Attend, j'ai pas dit qu'il m'avait fait une déclaration d'amour enflammé. Et puis, de toute façon nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble, nous n'avons aucun avenir.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, ne soit pas si négatif !

-Nous ne sommes pas du même camp.

-C'est un mangemort ?

Elle a l'air inquiète.

-Non, enfin j'espère qu'il ne l'est pas.

-Oh, alors c'est un serpentard ?

-Heu … arrête de chercher qui c'est !

Un serpentard, alors c'est un serpentard. Qui ça peut bien être ! Non je ne peux espérer qu'il parle de moi. Je ne dois pas, cela me ferait encore plus de mal si je découvrais le contraire. Et puis, je ne suis pas le seul serpentard.

-Depuis quand tu es amoureux de lui ?

-Depuis…depuis pas mal de temps, en fait, je ne me rappel plus très bien. C'est venu comme ça. L'amour ça ne se commande pas.

-Oui je sais.

-Excuse-moi, je ne devrai pas parler de ça avec toi.

-C'est moi qui te l'ai demandé, je te signale.

-Ouais, mais quand même.

-Es ce qu'il est beau ?

-Oh, oui, il est magnifique, on dirait un ange.

Il doit vraiment l'aimer pour penser ça de lui,… il a l'air heureux quand il pense à lui. Je… Harry doit être heureux. C'est le plus important, il doit vraiment être heureux même si ce n'est pas avec moi. Oui, tout ce qui compte c'est son bonheur.

-Tu l'aime vraiment !

-Oh oui, chaque jour qui passe, je ne l'en aime que plus. Je pourrais donner ma vie pour lui. Pourquoi le destin est-il si cruel avec moi ? Je voudrai tant être auprès de lui.

-Mais tu pourrais te battre pour être avec lui.

-Je peux pas le forcer quand même.

-Evidemment mais tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il ressent pour toi.

-Je suis sûr que la réponse c'est « absolument rien » ou alors de l'indifférence ou de la haine, j'hésite.

-Ne parle pas pour lui.

Harry se retourne légèrement vers la porte, faite qu'il ne me voit pas. Il ne dit plus rien, il est songeur.

-Et tu ne m'as même pas dit à quoi il ressemblait physiquement.

-Normal, et je ne te le dirai pas.

-Ah ah ah, ça veut dire que si tu me le décrivais, je saurai tout de suite de qui tu veux parler.

-Ne cherche plus à savoir qui c'est, ça ne sert à rien.

-Mais je veux savoir.

-Tu es trop curieuse !

-Peut-être ! Aller dit moi qui c'est.

-Non, non et non.

-Je pourrais t'aider, tu ne veux pas savoir si tu as une chance avec lui ?

-Non !

-Oh tu es vraiment têtu.

Ginny tourne la tête vers la fenêtre. Quelques secondes passent dans le silence le plus complet.

-Au fait tu m'as dit que tu avais eu l'impression qu'il ne te détestai pas autant que tu le croyais. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Ginny !

-Aller ça te fera du bien d'en parler.

-Ok, c'est bon. En fait l'autre jour je l'ai trouvé tout seul au moment où il allait faire une grosse bêtise. Il allait se suicider, putain. Je l'en ais empêché et il allait vraiment mal. Je l'ai consolé, et … il s'est laisser faire, il s'est même accroché à moi. Mais Ron est arrivé et là je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais je l'ai rejeté et il avait l'air si triste mais y avait Ron et j'ai pas osé, je sais pas, j'ai…

-Il a du croire que tu t'étais moqué de lui.

Je… , oh Merlin, c'est de moi dont il parle, je… c'est pas possible. Alors Harry serait amoureux de moi. Non, je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je…

-De toute façon même si j'avais une chance avec lui, nous ne pourrions jamais être ensemble. Nous ne sommes pas dans le même camps, son père veut ma mort, et il me déteste depuis bientôt sept ans.

-Ne pars pas perdant, c'est stupide.

-Tu ne le connais même pas, on s'est tellement insulté.

Ginny ne bouge plus, elle a l'air choqué.

-C'est quand même pas Malfoy.

-Heu…

-C'est ça c'est Malfoy, tu es amoureux de Malfoy.

Alors c'est vrai, il est vraiment amoureux de moi, oh Merlin, mais qu'es ce que je vais faire, c'est fantastique enfin je crois, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulut, mais il n'a pas l'air de croire qu'on puisse être ensemble.

Pour lui je suis capable de tout, je suis capable de défier mon père, d'abandonner tout ce qui était ma vie.

-Oh Merlin, j'arrive pas à y croire, Malfoy.

Elle s'assoit en tailleur par terre.

Le silence s'installe.

-Remarque c'est vrai qu'il est mignon.

Harry laisse un sourire apparaître sur son si doux visage.

-Je vais t'aider, peut-être qu'il ressent la même que toi. Si tu me dis qu'il ne t'a pas repoussé quand tu l'a consolé, c'est que tu as au moins une petite chance, en espérant qu'il soit gay évidemment. Et puis même si ça te paraît insurmontable je suis sûr que l'amour est plus fort que tout.

-J'aimerai, si tu savais comme j'aimerai.

-Aller viens, retournons dans notre salle commune.

-Ok, mais tu ne parle à personne de tout ce que je t'ai dit, d'accord ?

-D'accord, ne t'en fait pas.

Il faut peut être que je parte si je ne veux pas me faire repérer. Je file discrètement et essaye de rejoindre ma chambre le plus rapidement possible.

Une fois arrivé, je m'effondre sur mon lit. Etre préfet en chef a ses avantages, une chambre pour moi tout seul. Heureusement car je n'ai pas envie de parler, il faut que je réfléchisse. Qu'es ce que je vais faire maintenant !

Je pourrais aller lui parler, mais j'ai peur. Il a l'air tellement sûr qu'on ne pourra jamais être ensemble. J'ai trop peur qu'il me rejette. Je devrai peut-être essayer de dormir. Comme on dit, la nuit porte conseil.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de me déshabiller et je me pelotonne sous ma couverture. Je pense à Harry, je m'imagine avec lui. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il m'aime.

J'essaye de ne plus penser à rien, il faut quand même que je m'endorme. Demain, première journée de cours. Il faut que je sois en forme, Merlin seul sait ce qui va se passer.

Je me réveille, il fait encore nuit, mais je n'ai plus sommeil. Je me lève, prend des vêtements propres et part dans la salle de bains. Je me déshabille et rentre dans la cabine de douche.

J'aime l'eau qui glisse sur mon corps et qui détend mes muscles et me permet ainsi de tout oublier.

Après une quinzaine de minutes, je sors enfin de sous le jet de la douche et attrapant une serviette, je m'essuie rapidement.

Une fois habillé, je sors de ma chambre, décidé à prendre mon petit déjeuner dans la grande salle avant tout le monde.

La salle est pratiquement vide. Seul quelques élèves prennent déjà leur repas, ainsi que quelques professeurs dont Dumbledore, Rogue et le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui n'est autre que Rémus Lupin.

Je m'assois à la table des serpentards et prend quelques toasts que je jette dans mon assiette. La porte s'ouvre sur…Harry. Il tourne son visage vers moi mais détourne rapidement les yeux, gêné.

Il s'assoit à la table des griffondors et commence à grignoter un toast. J'ai envie de me lever et d'aller le rejoindre à sa table.

Mais comment réagirait-il ? Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait, enfin il essayerait de me montrer qu'il n'apprécie pas. Comment faire pour ne pas qu'il me repousse ?

Aller, je me lance, et comme on dit qui ne fait rien n'a rien.

Je me lève lentement, et regarde en direction de la table des griffondors. Harry relève les yeux de son assiette et me fixe, je le vois suivre chacun de mes mouvements et quand il s'aperçoit que je me dirige vers lui, il rebaisse immédiatement le regard vers ses toasts.

-Coucou Potter.

-Malfoy, qu'es ce que tu me veux ?

-Doucement Potter, je…tu…heu

-Si t'a rien d'autre à me dire, je préférerai que tu me laisse prendre mon petit déjeuner en paix.

Il se retourne vers son assiette et fait comme si je n'existais pas. On ne traite pas un Malfoy de cette façon !

-Pourquoi je ferai ça, tu ne l'as pas fait quand je te l'ai demandé dans le train.

-J'allais quand même pas te laisser te tuer, bordel !

-Ah bon, pourtant je pensai que la chose qui te ferai le plus plaisir serai de me voir mort.

Il a l'air choqué, je crois que j'y suis aller un peu fort.

-Comment, comment ose-tu dire ça. Je ne veux la mort de personne. Je n'ai jamais voulu la mort de personne. Fout le camp, j'veux plus te voir !

Oh Merlin, qu'es ce que j'ai encore fais, je…je suis vraiment qu'un imbécile.

-Non, attend, je…je

-Laisse tomber, c'est moi qui me casse, de toute façon, tu m'as coupé l'appétit.

Je le regarde s'éloigner, s'éloigner de moi, de nous. Je me déteste. Ce serai un scoop pour beaucoup l'immonde petit serpentard narcissique se déteste.

Pourquoi je suis toujours odieux avec lui ! Je l'aime, je devrai pas agir ainsi. J'ai vraiment été bien conditionné. Qu'es ce que je dois faire maintenant ? Si je lui fais mes excuses, ça va lui paraître bizarre.

Je dois faire quelque chose, je dois lui montrer qu'il compte pour moi mais comment ?

Qu'es ce que je peux bien faire ?

Je pourrais peut-être déjà aller voir où il est aller. Je sors de ma léthargie et sort de la grande salle.

Une fois dans le couloir, je me dirige vers la grande porte pour sortir. Je pense que s'il allait mal il aura sûrement sentit le besoin d'aller dehors. Je l'ai souvent vu faire ça.

Je sors et le vent froid du matin me glace et je n'ai même pas pris ma cape. Je me dirige vers le lac où j'espère le trouver.

Une fois sur place, je regarde aux alentours et l'aperçoit vers un amas de rocher, il est assis sur l'un d'entre eux. Je le regarde, hésitant sur l'attitude à adopter.

Dois-je vraiment aller le voir ou le laisser tranquille ? Dois-je lui parler sincèrement ou juste essayer d'engager le dialogue et de voir où ça nous mène.

Je décide finalement de m'approcher de lui. Il faut que je lui parle, il faut que, pour lui, j'arrive à laisser tomber mon masque, à me montrer tel que je suis et non pas ce que je semble être.

Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques centimètre de lui. Je m'approche encore et m'assois juste à coté de lui. Il se retourne vers moi, il a l'air surpris puis tout à coup l'air sur son visage change, je vois que la colère commence à s'emparer de lui.

-Qu'es ce que tu fous là ? Fout le camps, laisse-moi tranquille. Ca t'a pas suffit tout à l'heure !

-Non attend, je veux juste te parler.

-Ouais c'est ça, tu veux m'humilier, me rendre fou, me harceler.

-Non, non pas du tout, c'est pas ce que tu crois.

-A ouais, tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Ecoute, je…

-Quoi ? J'ai vraiment pas envie de t'écouter.

Il se lève. Je ne peux pas le laisser s'en aller, encore. Je l'attrape par le poignet et le force à se rassoire à coté de moi.

-Je suis désolé.

Je le regarde. Il a l'air surpris de ma déclaration.

-Tu, tu t'excuse. Je dois être en plein rêve.

-Arrête avec l'ironie et écoute. Je ne suis pas ce que tu crois, je…

Il a un air de dire « cause toujours, tu m'intéresse ». Ce sourire en coin ironique est tout simplement irrésistible. Je continue quand même mon plaidoyer.

-Je ne te déteste pas, au contraire… je… je voudrai devenir ton ami.

Je n'ai pas put lui dire que je l'aime. De toute façon se serait trop soudain pour lui, je ne veux pas lui faire peur et le perdre définitivement.

-Devenir mon ami ? N'importe quoi ! Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te croire.

-En fait, je l'espérais.

-Ouais, c'est ça !

-Putain, crois-moi !

-Comment je pourrais te croire, après tout ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je… je sais pas. T'as raison !

-Tu me surprends.

Je lui fais un maigre sourire.

-Tu sais, je voudrai juste… je sais pas exactement, juste que tu puisses me pardonner tout ce que j'ai pu te faire.

-Je sais pas si ça s'est possible.

Je le vois se lever et commencer à partir en direction du château. Je peux pas le laisser partir comme ça.

Je me lève précipitamment et lui hurle :

-Merci !

Il s'arrête net et se retourne tout doucement dans ma direction.

-Merci pourquoi ?

-Merci pour m'avoir empêché de faire une connerie. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Il a l'air surprit

-Oh de rien. C'était normal.

-Sans toi je serai mort à l'heure qu'il est. Je… personne ne m'a jamais aidé, personne ne s'est jamais comporté avec moi comme tu l'as fait et je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide ou si tu veux me demander quelques chose ou même si tu veux parler à quelqu'un je serai là.

Et j'ajoute en murmurant

-Je serai toujours là pour toi.

Il me fait un petit sourire, mal à l'aise et se retourne vers le château et part, me laissant seul. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je me lève à mon tour et part dans la direction que Harry a pris quelque instant plus tôt.

Une fois de retour dans les couloirs de Poudlard, je m'aperçois que j'ai intérêt à me dépêcher si je ne veux pas arriver en retard au premier cours de potion de l'année. Je me précipite donc dans les cachots et … merde la porte est déjà fermée. Tant pis, de toute façon je sais que Rogue ne dira rien.

Je frappe discrètement et ouvre la porte. Rogue se retourne et il a pas l'air très content.

-M. Malfoy dépêchez-vous de vous asseoir.

Puis une fois que je suis à ma place à côté de Goyle, il reprend son cours.

-Donc comme je le disais, cette année vous passez vos ASPIC et vous n'avez pas intérêt à me faire perdre mon temps et celui de vos camarades par la même occasion.

C'est moi où cette tirade était essentiellement destinée aux griffondors.

-Bon, nous allons commencer cette année par une potion de guérison.

Et bla, bla, bla, bla, qu'est ce qui peut être ennuyeux parfois. Je sais déjà tout ça. Ah, on peut commencer la potion. Goyle va chercher les ingrédients et une fois de retour je commence à couper en petits cubes les racines de mandragore après les avoir soigneusement épluchées.

Une fois la potion finie, et parfaitement réussi bien sûr, je m'étire sur ma chaise et regarde aux alentours pour voir où en sont les autres. Mon regard se pose sur Harry. Il a l'air très concentré sur sa préparation. Il est très mignon comme ça. Je me relève légèrement et je m'aperçois que sa potion est rouge au lieu de jaune. Le pauvre, il va encore se faire engueuler par Rogue.

Et comme je le pensai ça n'a pas raté. Il s'est même fait retirer cent points à griffondors. J'aimerai aller le consoler, il a pas l'air bien. Mais il faut que j'attende qu'on sorte du cours et après on verra si l'occasion se présente, j'irai lui parler.

Le cours est enfin terminé et on peut sortir. Je suis Harry mais il est en grande conversation avec Weasley. Maintenant on a cours de défense contre les forces du mal. J'espère que je pourrais avoir une petite conversation avec lui ce soir, enfin seulement s'il veut me parler, je veux pas lui forcer la main.

Oulà, j'en peux plus, ça vraiment été une dure journée. Les cours sont passé très lentement et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder Harry. Je ne l'ai vu à aucun moment, rire, ni même sourire.

Il avait l'air tellement triste et comme désespéré. Il faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose pour l'aider. Je porte une fourchette de purée à ma bouche. Je suis dans la grande salle avec tous les autres élèves et nous dînons dans le calme.

Harry est deux tables plus loin et tout à coup il se lève et sort presque précipitamment de la grande salle. Je me lève à mon tour sans même me soucié des regards qui sont braqué sur moi, ni même des murmures accompagnant ma sortie.

Je me retrouve seul dans le couloir et je me demande où il a bien put aller. Est-il aller dehors comme d'habitude ou … oui réflexion faite, il est forcément sorti. Je me dirige donc vers la sortie après avoir marché dans un froid polaire, je le retrouve au même endroit que ce matin, assis sur son rocher.

Et comme ce matin, je m'assois à côté de lui. Nous restons dans le silence pendant quelques minutes et il se tourne la tête vers moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu es comme ça, pourquoi tout devient compliqué, pourquoi j'ai peur ?

Je me penche vers lui et pose délicatement, presque fébrilement ma main sur sa joue.

-De quoi as-tu peur ?

-De… tout me dépasse, tout change, même toi. Je n'ai plus aucune certitude, plus aucun repaire.

Harry se tourne complètement vers moi et soudain il se jette dans mes bras. Immédiatement, je l'enserre contre moi. Je ne veux plus le lâcher. Je le serre comme si ma vie en dépendait, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il est ma raison de vivre.

A Suivre…

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre de fini. Si vous avez un commentaire, plu, pas plu, n'hésitez pas, envoyez une review, ça me fera super plaisir.

Bisous.


	3. Vivre pour lui

L'amour, combat d'une vie.

Bonjour, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 3 : Vivre pour lui.

Harry ne bouge pas de mes bras. Je le sens trembler de temps en temps, il doit avoir froid. J'entends soudain un sanglot lui échapper, en fait, il pleure. Je m'écarte légèrement de lui et il relève ses yeux vers moi. Son visage est trempé par les larmes qui coule sans discontinuité.

-Ca va aller, dis-je d'une voix douce.

Ces larmes continuent à se déverser de ses yeux vert émeraude. Il a l'air tellement désemparé et fragile. Il écarte délicatement ses lèvres.

-Ne m'abandonne pas, s'il te plait, ne fait pas comme moi.

Pourquoi dit-il ça ? Je ne peux empêcher cette question de franchir mes lèvres.

-Je t'ai abandonné dans le train, tu n'allais pas bien et je t'ai laissé tout seul. Je suis tellement désolé mais j'avais trop peur de la réaction de Ron. Je ne voulais pas le perdre aussi, je n'aurai pas put le supporter, dit-il en éclatant vraiment en sanglots.

-Mais non pourquoi dis-tu ça, vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde.

Il détourne légèrement la tête et continue.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que je lui cache.

-Ah oui, quelle chose ?

J'aimerai tellement qu'il me le dise. C'est une chose de savoir, s'en est une autre de l'entendre de la bouche de celui qu'on aime.

-Je ne peux pas t'en parler.

-Très bien, mais si tu changes d'avis, n'hésite pas, je serais toujours là pour toi.

-Merci. On pourrait peut-être se voir demain matin avant les cours ?

Il a parlé d'une toute petite voix, incertaine. C'est trop mignon.

-Oui, bien sûr mais si on pouvait trouver un autre endroit un peu moins glacial que celui-là…

Il me fait un petit sourire sarcastique.

-Fais pas ta chochotte Malfoy.

Je lui fais des yeux ronds.

-Hé, je fais pas ma chochotte. Mais tu peux me dire qui me soignera si je tombe malade, hein, j'ai pas trop envie d'être emprisonné à l'infirmerie !

-Ben moi, je prendrais soin de toi !

Décidément il me surprendra toujours.

-Je vois déjà le tableau, toi en super infirmière à mes petits soins.

-Ouais ben on va essayer de trouver un autre endroit pour mister frileux.

Je lui tire la langue.

-Très mature, ça.

Il sourit, j'ai réussi à le faire sourire, c'est génial, I am the best.

-Que dirais-tu de la salle sur demande ?

-Heu, c'est où ?

-On a qu'à se rejoindre devant les portes de la grande salle à sept heures, on déjeunera et après on ira ensemble, ok ?

-Ok, ça marche.

Je réprime un frisson. Il fait vraiment froid, surtout que je ne suis toujours pas habillé en conséquence.

Il me sourit.

-Aller, viens rentrons.

Nous nous levons et commençons à repartir au château tout en gardant le silence. Nous marchons très près l'un de l'autre. Et j'ai envie de prendre sa main dans la mienne mais je n'ose pas. Je ne sais pas comment il le prendrait. Surtout que maintenant qu'il m'accepte auprès de lui, je ne voudrai surtout pas le faire fuir.

Nous arrivons aux portes du château et il s'arrête, se tournant vers moi.

-Voilà, je vais te laisser descendre aux cachots et je vais monter à la tour des griffondors. Bonne nuit, à demain. Tu n'oublie pas, hein, demain sept heures à la grande salle.

-Ne t'en fais pas je n'oublierai pas, bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Je me penche vers son oreille.

-Fais de beaux rêves.

-Toi aussi, dit-il juste avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur ma joue pour un baiser papillon.

Puis se retournant une dernière fois vers moi dans un sourire, il prend les escaliers, direction sa salle commune.

Je retourne quant à moi dans les cachots vers ma chambre de préfet en chef.

Je me couche immédiatement après m'être changé, je suis trop fatigué pour faire autre chose. Je m'endors assez rapidement.

Ah, j'ai bien dormis, je me lève et regarde ma montre qui indique 6 heures. Bien, j'ai une heure pour me préparer. Je prends quelques vêtements propres et me dirige dans la salle de bains. Je pose mes fringues sur une chaise et enlève mon pantalon de pyjama et mon boxer, je ne porte que ça pour dormir, pour ensuite me glisser dans la douche.

J'ouvre le robinet d'eau chaude et celui d'eau froide. Je laisse l'eau couler le long de mon corps et détendre ainsi mes muscles. Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à Harry, si doux, si triste, si inoffensif. J'ai tellement envie de le protéger. Lui, si adorable, si mignon, si… sexy.

Ses yeux si beau, telle deux émeraudes, ses cheveux indomptables, son sourire d'ange, son corps si parfait à ce que j'ai put sentir à travers son T-Shirt. Je sens mon corps réagir à cette seule pensée.

Pour couper toute envie, je coupe le robinet d'eau chaude. Je ne veux vraiment pas être en retard.

Une fois calmé, je sors enfin de la douche. Je m'habille de l'uniforme habituel et me précipite dans le couloir afin de rejoindre la grande salle. Une fois arrivé à destination je remarque que Harry n'est encore pas arrivé. Je m'assois donc à ma table et commence à remplir mon assiette. Il rentre enfin et me sourit avant de rejoindre également sa table.

Une fois terminé, je sors tout en lançant un rapide clin d'œil à Harry. Après avoir franchi la porte, je m'adosse contre le mur et attends. Deux minutes plus tard, le survivant sort à son tour et nous partons sans un mot. Je le laisse passer devant et le suis jusqu'à la salle sur demande.

Nous arrivons et après être entrer, il lance un sort d'insonorisation et de « collaporta » sur la porte pour, ainsi, être sur que personne ne nous entende et vienne nous déranger. La salle comprend des tas de coussins éparpillés ainsi qu'un immense canapé dans les tons bleu ciel. Nous nous assaillons par terre sur les coussins et gardons le silence. Je n'ose pas faire le premier pas, je préfère qu'il se confie, je ne veux pas le forcer.

Quand le silence commence à devenir pesant, il se rapproche de moi.

-Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour t'avoir fait lever si tôt et pour te faire attendre comme ça, je suis désolé.

-Mais non, ce n'est rien, je t'ai dit que si tu avais besoin de moi je serai toujours là.

-Merci, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

-Venant de toi, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Je luis fais un grand sourire et détourne vite la tête, sentant mon visage s'échauffer. Je sens soudain une main se poser délicatement sur mon épaule et lève le regard vers lui. Il a un doux sourire sur le visage, il est vraiment beau, je crois que je ne le dirai jamais assez.

-On devrait peut-être aller en cours, je ne veux pas faire perdre encore plus de points à griffondors, finit-il dans une grimace.

-Ok, lui dis-je en me relevant également.

Nous nous retrouvons dans le couloir et soudain Harry s'arrête tout à coup.

-Draco !

-Oui, qu'es ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu voudrais te mettre à côté de moi en cours, s'il te plait ?

Je peux distinguer une lueur d'espoir s'allumer dans son magnifique regard vert émeraude.

-J'en serais honoré.

Je lui lance un sourire charmeur pour accompagner ma réplique.

Il me sourit en retour et nous reprenons le chemin menant vers les cachots.

Une fois arrivé, Granger et Weasley s'approche de nous, ils ne semblent pas m'avoir vu, leur attention est fixé uniquement sur Harry.

-Harry, est-ce que tu va bien, on s'inquiétait. Ron m'a dit que quand il s'était réveillé, tu n'étais plus dans leur dortoir.

-Hermione, calme-toi ça va, dit-il dans un semblant de sourire.

Soudain, Weasley se tourne vers moi.

-Mais, mais qu'es ce que tu fous avec la fouine ?

Le pauvre, il a l'air vraiment abasourdit. Son visage est tout rouge et j'ai l'impression que son cerveau est en surchauffe. Il faut bien avouer que la situation peut être équivoque. Harry n'était pas dans son dortoir ce matin, on peut donc supposer qu'il a passé la nuit ailleurs, il est en ma compagnie, ce qui peut faire penser qu'il était avec moi cette nuit. De plus, on ne peut pas dire que sa réponse précédente ait été vraiment franche.

Harry a l'air de commencer à comprendre à quoi peut bien penser Weasley, c'est sûr qu'en voyant sa tête écarlate et mon petit sourire ironique, ça aide.

-Tu pense à quoi là Ron ?

-A…a…

-Ron ?

Oulala, mauvaise situation. Weasley a l'air comme un poisson hors de l'eau et franchement je me demande s'il respire encore. Harry, quant à lui, me fait presque peur, il a l'air tellement terrorisé. Ca ne m'étonne pas, je sais qu'il a vraiment peur de perdre son meilleur ami. Hermione est toujours en retrait et elle a le regard dans le vague, je me demande bien à quoi elle pense avec son air neutre sur le visage.

Il faut que je m'en mêle, autrement ça va s'éterniser.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu pense Weasley ?

-Je… je…

-Oui, continue comme ça tu va sûrement arriver à faire une phrase.

Il referme soudainement la bouche, j'ai l'impression que mon ton ironique ne lui à plus du tout.

-Oh toi la ferme, qu'est ce que tu fais avec Harry ? Q'est ce que tu lui veux ? Je ne te laisserai pas le trahir et lui faire du mal !

Quand il a finit sa grande tirade, il se tourne vers Harry.

-Harry, tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance, tout ce qu'il veut c'est te conduire à Voldemort. Qu'importe ce qui s'est passé avec lui, tu ne peux plus rester près de lui.

Harry regarde par terre avec un air de réflexion intense collé sur le visage.

Je sais qu'il ne supporterait pas de perdre Ron, je n'ai aucune chance.

-Non, Ron, il ne me trahirait pas, il est gentil, il a été là pour moi quand je n'allais pas bien.

-Mais justement, il se montre gentil et attentionné mais c'est pour mieux te trompé. C'est un serpentard, il connaît les meilleures ruses. Tu ne peux pas le croire.

Harry se tourne soudainement vers moi.

-Tu ne me ferais pas ça, hein ?

Il me regarde, presque suppliant.

-Non ! Je ne pourrais jamais te faire ça.

J'ai parlé d'une voix calme et posée. Ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver.

-Comment tu peux le croire, ça se voit qu'il ment.

-Non je ne mens pas !

Il commence vraiment à m'énerver. Il faut que je me calme, sinon je risque de faire une bêtise et je ne supporterai pas de perdre Harry. Avant cet instant passé avec lui dans le train, j'étais si mal, si fragile, je n'avais aucun but et aucun avenir. Maintenant je sais qu'il m'aime et que je l'aime aussi. Je ne suis rien sans lui et s'il venait à me rejeter, je ne pourrais pas le supporter car je ne vis que pour lui.

-Non, Ron tu te trompe.

-Comment tu peux prendre sa défense, ce n'est qu'un putain de serpentard !

-Tait-toi ! Tu ne le connais pas !

-Très bien, fait comme tu veux, en tout cas je refuse de devoir le supporter ! Et quant il t'aura trahit ne vient surtout pas pleurer.

-Non, Ron attend.

Mais celui-ci était déjà entrer dans la salle de classe. Harry se tourne vers moi, il affiche un regard indéfinissable. Je n'ai même pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit que je le reçois entre mes bras. Il s'agrippe à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait et je ressers ma prise sur lui pour lui montrer que je suis là, que je ne l'abandonnerais pas et qu'il peut compter sur moi. Ses mains sont accrochées à ma robe de sorcier et je le sens pleuré contre mon torse. Je suis plus grand que lui de quelques centimètres et c'est vraiment maintenant que je m'en rends compte.

Je sais qu'il est horriblement malheureux, il aime vraiment son meilleur ami. Je relève la tête et m'aperçois que Granger n'a, quant à elle, pas bougé. Elle a assisté à la scène s'en rien dire, comme complètement paralysé par la situation.

-Et toi Granger, que penses-tu de tout ça ? Je te préviens, avant que tu répondes, si c'est pour faire souffrir Harry encore plus, ce n'est pas la peine de parler.

-En fait, je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire ! Il est clair que j'ai du mal à croire en ta bonne fois, comprend moi après toutes ses années d'insultes. Mais je veux essayer de te croire, surtout grâce au visage que tu as quand Harry est dans tes bras.

Elle finit sa phrase dans un sourire. Harry se sépare soudain de moi et se retourne vers sa meilleure amie.

-C'est vrai, tu acceptes ce qui se passe ? Tu me crois quand je dis que Drago est digne de confiance ?

-Eh bien, disons que je lui donne une chance de se racheter de tous ce qu'il a fait par le passé et que je commence sérieusement à croire qu'il a changé. Mais si jamais il te fait souffrir, je le tuerai de mes propres mains, c'est compris, finit-elle en me jetant un regard noir.

-Je comprends très bien tes craintes et je te jure que jamais je ne ferais de mal à Harry car si je le faisais, j'en souffrirais encore plus.

-Bien, allons en cours sinon nous risquons d'être en retard. Et ne t'en fais pas pour Ron, je lui parlerais et je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger.

-Merci, merci beaucoup Hermione.

Cette fille aura toujours le don de m'étonner. Je m'approche d'elle et lui murmure :

-Je fais quelle tête quand Harry est dans mes bras ?

-Oh si tu savais !

Et elle part en riant. Je crois que je n'en saurais pas plus aujourd'hui. Nous pénétrons dans la salle de classe où Rogue est déjà présent. Nous nous asseyons rapidement, Harry à côté de moi, bien évidemment. Le professeur de potion me regarde étrangement suite à cette si soudaine proximité avec mon ancien ennemi.

Nous avons pour ce cours une potion de sommeil sans rêve assez simple à réaliser. Pendant que Harry va chercher les ingrédients, je lis attentivement les premières indications puis une fois qu'Harry est de retour, nous commençons à couper les racines de mandragores.

La fin du cours arrive assez vite et avec elle, un Weasley encore un peu rouge se dirigeant vers Harry et moi. Il s'approche de mon petit griffy.

-Je veux bien faire un effort pour toi Harry parce que tu es mon meilleur ami et que je tiens énormément à toi. Mais il a pas intérêt à te faire du mal, autrement je lui explose sa gueule de fouine.

J'ai l'impression qu'Harry n'en croit pas ses yeux et il se jette sur Weasley pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Merci Ron, tu verras, quand tu le connaîtras mieux, tu l'apprécieras, j'en suis convaincu.

-Oui, oui, on verra.

Es-ce que quelqu'un va penser à lui faire une remarque sur sa si charmante réplique.

-Personne n'a fait attention au fait qu'il veuille m'exploser ma gueule de fouine ?

Harry se retourne vers moi avec un grand sourire scotché aux lèvres.

-Oh, pauvre petit Drago !

-Eh, te moque pas.

Je lui tire la langue.

-Très mature ça !

Je lui fais un regard faussement vexé et me met soudainement à rire devant l'air surpris de Weasley. Plus je ris et plus cet air sur le visage du meilleur ami de Harry s'intensifie. Je crois qu'il est vraiment abasourdit de me voir rire, ce qui est bien, soit dit en passant, la première fois que je ris en public. Je ne parle évidemment pas des rires ironiques, sarcastiques et condescendant habituels mais bien d'un vrai rire naturel.

J'aime montrer aux autres mon vrai moi. J'ai l'impression d'être libéré d'un poids immense qui ne m'avait jamais quitté jusqu'à présent. Je me sens enfin libre et presque heureux. Mais pour l'être complètement, il faudrait que je parle à Harry pour avoir enfin « La Conversation ». Il faut que je lui parle de mes sentiments envers lui et peut être qu'il fera de même.

Je ne veux pas être séparé de lui et puis maintenant que ses deux meilleurs amis accepte ma présence à ces côtés, il aura moins de doutes pour formuler sa réponse.

C'est décidé, je lui donnerais rendez-vous ce soir dans la salle sur demande et je lui parlerais enfin de mes sentiments.

A Suivre…

Et voilà, encore un nouveau chapitre de fini, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je vous envoie plein de gros bisous

A bientôt


	4. Vivre grâce à lui

Une Raison.

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre qui a mit du temps à venir. J'espère que vous l'aimerez.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 4 : Vivre grâce à lui. 

Une fois que nous nous retrouvons seul, je m'éclaircis la voie et me lance à toute vitesse.

-On pourrait se voir ce soir dans la salle sur demande après le couvre-feu, il faut que je te parle.

Il a l'air peu surpris au début puis sourit.

-Ok, pas de problème ! On se retrouve vers minuit ?

-D'accord ! A tout à l'heure !

Je repars de mon côté, il faut que je me prépare mentalement et physiquement à cette confrontation. Je me dirige vers les cachots, où j'espère être dans le calme. Une fois arrivé dans ma chambre, je me dirige immédiatement vers mon lit en ayant au préalable jeté mon sac au sol et ôter ma cape et mes chaussures.

Je me couche sur le dos, les bras en croix et me met à réfléchir sur ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire. Il ne faut pas que je sois trop abrupte, je ne veux pas le brusquer. Et puis finalement, je ne pense pas que préparer des discours à l'avance soit bien utile, rien ne se passe jamais comme on la prévu de toute façon.

Je me demande ce que je pourrais bien mettre ce soir. Un pantalon noir en cuir devrait faire l'affaire, quant au haut, je mettrai sûrement une chemise gris-bleu pour faire ressortir mes yeux. Voilà, je ferais mieux de me reposer maintenant, il faut que je sois en forme.

Je reste allongé et m'assoupi sans même m'en rendre compte.

Quand je me réveille, il est déjà 22 heures et je me lèvre précipitamment, me jetant sur ma penderie. J'en sortis la fameuse chemise et le pantalon et attrapa un boxer de couleur noire.

Je file dans la salle de bain et pose mes vêtements sur le bord de la baignoire avant d'entrer dans la cabine de douche.

L'eau me détend et une fois, bien lavé, je ressors attrapant une serviette. Je me sèche en vitesse et m'habille de mon boxer et de mon pantalon, laissant ma chemise légèrement entrouverte, permettant de voir mes clavicules. Je me coiffe légèrement, laissant mes cheveux au naturel avec quelques mèches me tombant devant les yeux.

Puis, je sors de la salle d'eau et mets un lacet de cuir noir autour du cou et un bracelet de force autour de mon poignet gauche.

Je regarde l'heure, il était déjà 23 heures 30, j'ai intérêt à me dépêcher pour arriver le premier à la salle sur demande, pour faire apparaître un cadre idyllique à ma déclaration.

J'enfile ma cape noire avec l'attache en argent surmonté d'une émeraude et je sors de ma chambre de préfet, me retrouvant dans le couloir sombre et froid des cachots.

J'allume ma baguette d'un « lumos » et m'enfonce dans les profondeurs abyssales des couloirs. Après avoir marché pendant quelques minutes j'atteins enfin le hall d'entré quand un bruit sourd retendit.

Je me tourne en direction des portes du château qu'est Poudlard et je les vois trembler. Des bruits de courses me font me retourner de nouveau et j'aperçois Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue et tous les autres professeurs accourir vers moi.

Sur le moment, je ne sais quoi dire, les regardant comme un poisson sorti de l'eau, dégainer leur baguette.

C'est le professeur Rogue qui prend en premier la parole, s'adressant à moi.

-Que faite-vous là monsieur Malfoy ?

-Heu…

Brillante réplique !

-Mais encore, c'est un cas d'extrême urgence, le château est attaqué.

-J'allais à un rendez-vous. QUOI ? Le château est attaqué ?

Oh mon Dieu, pas maintenant, je n'ai pas encore put parler à Harry. C'est pas juste, non.

-Ecoutez, en tant que préfet en chef, je vous laisse le soin de prévenir les élèves de votre maison, moi il faut que j'aille chercher Potter.

Et il part, prenant les escaliers menant à la tour griffondor.

-Attendez professeur, Harry n'est pas n'est là-bas, laissez moi aller le chercher, je sais où il est.

-Comment …

-Non, en fait c'est avec lui que j'ai rendez-vous.

-Oh !

J'aurai peut-être mieux fait de me taire. Je le vois qui se reprend.

-Bon, alors allez chercher Potter et quant à moi, je vais prévenir tout le monde.

-Très bien.

Et il repart. De mon côté, je courre vers la salle sur demande, les passages sont maintenant éclairé, sûrement dû à l'alerte, mais au détour d'un couloir je tombe nez à nez avec cette chère Pansy Parkinson qui a un drôle d'air collé au visage.

-Alors Draco, tu ne vas pas rejoindre ton maître ?

Je voyais bien qu'elle était bizarre, bon, ne faisons pas le malin.

-Et toi cher Pansy, tu n'essayais pas de fuir j'espère.

-Comment peux-tu penser ça Draco ? Tu sais bien que je suis toute dévouer à notre cause.

Elle s'approche dangereusement de moi et met ses bras autour de mon cou.

-Allons rejoindre le Lord noir ensemble, main dans la main.

Je n'aime pas du tout ça, comment faire pour m'en débarrasser. Je ne peux pas atteindre ma baguette, que j'ai malheureusement rangé dans ma poche intérieure.

Il faut que je lui joue la comédie autrement je ne m'en sortirais pas.

-Pansy, tu es merveilleuse, nous pourrons ainsi montrer à nos parents que nous sommes en accord avec le mariage qu'ils avaient prévu.

-Oui, comme je suis heureuse que tu sois d'accord, j'ai eu peur à un moment que tu sois contre. Surtout que je t'ai vu un jour, tu étais près de Potter, j'ai eu peur que tu ne choisisses pas le bon côté, notre côté.

-Mais que crois-tu Pansy, j'essayais tout simplement de soutirer quelques informations, ce type est tellement naïf, il me ferait presque pitié.

Pansy a l'air vraiment très heureuse de mes paroles, un immense sourire illumine son visage. Cependant celui-ci tourne vers une expression plus sadique, on dirait qu'elle regarde quelque chose derrière moi. Je me retourne.

Non…, pas ça. Harry se tient, là, sans bouger, il a l'air horrifié et si triste. Oh Merlin, il a dut entendre tout ce que j'ai dis. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

Je sors ma baguette et lance un « petrificus totalus » à Pansy dont l'attention était détournée par l'apparition d'Harry. Celle-ci se raidit et tombe sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Je me retourne ensuite vers Harry et vois qu'il n'est plus là, je me lance alors désespérément à sa poursuite, il faut que je lui explique tout.

-Harry, Harry attend moi, laisse moi t'expliquer !

Je cours, le plus vite possible. Au détour d'un couloir, je l'aperçois enfin, je le rattrape et l'immobilise, les bras enserrant sa taille. Je m'accroche à lui.

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer, c'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Je ne crois que ce que je vois, va la rejoindre, Voldemort vous attend, cracha-t-il d'un ton haineux.

-Non, j'ai du faire semblant, il fallait que je te prévienne…

-La ferme !

Il se débat et réussit à se défaire de ma prise. Il part en courant, me laissant désespéré, au milieu du couloir. Je me reprends finalement quelques secondes plus tard et me lance à sa poursuite, il faut absolument que je m'explique.

Je cours, sans m'arrêter, je cours à en perdre haleine. Je me retrouve finalement dans le hall où presque tout le monde est réunit. Je cherche Harry des yeux. Je ne le vois nul part, je regarde vers les professeurs, il n'y est pas, je cherche en direction des « rouge et or » et ne le vois pas non plus. Où peut-il bien être !

Mes yeux se dirigent vers les portes de la grande salle et là j'aperçois quelques griffondors attroupés où je crois reconnaître Weasley. Un grand roux, ça se remarque assez facilement.

Je m'avance vers eux en espérant que Harry y soit. Ron lève soudainement la tête et me voit, il fixe ses yeux dans les miens et s'élance vers moi. Je sens plus que je ne vois le poing sur s'abat sur ma mâchoire.

Je me retrouve sur le cul, à même le sol, complètement étourdit. Weasley se rapproche de moi.

-Je t'avais prévenu, tu n'es qu'un sale traître, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas te faire confiance. Comment as-tu pu trahir Harry qui croyait en toi ?

Je peux lire dans ses yeux une profonde haine.

J'ai l'impression que tout mon monde s'écroule. Comment me justifier, comment m'expliquer, comment faire pour que tous me crois.

Je me relève en me massant la mâchoire, c'est qu'il n'y est pas allé de main morte. C'est vraiment douloureux.

Harry, qui était au milieu du groupe de griffy, s'approche de moi, il a l'air à la fois furieux et désemparé.

-Va-t-en, je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Va rejoindre tes camarades mangemorts et j'espère que tu ne te mettras pas en travers de mon chemin, sinon je te tuerais de mes propres mains !

Je sens quelque chose se briser en moi, c'est mon cœur qui se désagrège en une multitude de petit débris. Sans lui, sans Harry, la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécu, alors à quoi bon esperer survivre à cette guerre qui est à nos portes. Je me battrai, du côté de Dumbledore, de Poudlard, de l'ordre du phœnix et surtout du côté de Harry. S'il ne veut plus de moi, tant pis mais il ne faut pas qu'il meure, alors je le protégerais au péril de ma vie.

Le directeur s'approche de nous et me fixe étrangement. Au bout de quelques interminables secondes, un sourire fleurit sur son visage.

-Suivez-moi M. Malfoy, je vais avoir besoin de vous.

-Mais qu'es ce que vous faîtes ? s'écrie Harry.

-Je demande seulement à l'un de nos meilleurs éléments de se battre à mes côtés.

-Un de vos meilleurs éléments ! Mais c'est un mangemort !

-Désolé de te décevoir, mais grâce à la potion de m'a confectionné le professeur Rogue, je peux désormais reconnaître les mangemorts grâce à l'énergie maléfique qui est contenue dans leur magie. C'est une potion difficile a réalisé qui ne peut être faite qu'en infime quantité. Alors, il va falloir me faire confiance.

Je regarde le directeur avec des yeux ronds.

Alors là, je n'en reviens pas, comment es-ce possible, je ne savais pas qu'une telle potion existait. Je regarde le directeur et celui-ci me fait un petit clin d'œil.

Je me demande si ce qu'il dit est vrai, enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je sens que Harry me regarde fixement.

Dumbledore continue son chemin et je le suis. Essayer de m'expliquer ne servirai à rien, Harry ne me fait plus confiance.

Nous avançons jusqu'à la porte, les autres professeurs se joignent à nous.

Albus lève sa main droite, paume vers l'avant et la porte s'ouvre en grand d'un coup sec.

La vision qui s'offre maintenant à nous est apocalyptique.

Toute l'étendue, anciennement d'un magnifique vert, est désormais tachée de sang et est presque complètement calcinée. On peut voir les aurors et les mangemorts qui se livrent un combat acharné où la finalité est la mise à mort.

J'aperçois au loin, éloigné des combats, un homme emmitouflé dans une immense cape noire avec la capuche rabattu sur sa tête. Je jette un coup d'œil à Dumbledore et je sais qu'il l'a vu lui aussi.

-C'est Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? lui demandai-je pour confirmer ma supposition.

-Oui !

Nous avançons de façon à nous retrouver juste devant les barrières magiques protégeant Poudlard. De là où nous sommes, nous sommes encore protégés, normalement personne de peut nous atteindre d'un sort. Enfin j'espère !

Rogue s'approche de nous.

-Nous devons y aller professeur.

Albus se tourne vers tous les élèves et professeurs présents.

-Ecoutez-moi bien, voilà ce que nous allons faire. Les premières, secondes et troisièmes années, vous allés apporter toute l'aide possible à Miss Pomfresh pour soigner les blesser. Les quatrièmes et cinquièmes années vous allez protéger le château. Restez dans le hall et devant les portes. Si jamais des mangemorts arrivent à franchir les barrières de sécurité, vous devrez défendre Poudlard et les élèves qui sont encore dedans. Quant aux sixième et septième années vous allez aider les professeurs à combattre nos opposants. Je ne vous force bien évidemment pas à vous battre. Je sais que vous avez peur, que vous ne vous sentez pas forcément concerné par cette guerre, alors je vous laisse choisir. Soit vous nous aider à combattre, soit vous aider ailleurs, mais je vous en prie ne rester pas inactif.

Puis il se tourne vers Harry.

-Nous allons te libérer le chemin pour que tu puisses te rendre vers Voldemort sans que tu ais à te battre contre ses mangemorts.

Mon cher griffy acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Bien, maintenant allons-y.

Dumbledore avance et passe la barrière magique. Je le suis sans un regard en arrière, je ne veux penser à rien, je veux oublier tout ce qui n'est pas combat, duel, sorts et courage.

J'entends des pas derrière moi, je sais que les professeurs me suivent bientôt suivit par les élèves. Nous avançons tous vers notre destin.

La guerre fait rage, les cris fusent et l'odeur du sang empli l'air frais. Des hommes tombent, d'autres souffrent, un mangemort me lance un doloris que j'arrive à esquiver et lui lance un avada. Il tombe, mort.

Nous continuons notre ascension dans les rangs ennemis. Nous nous battons en donnant le meilleur de nous-même, mais es-ce que cela suffira ?

Les corps tombent sous mes sorts, je sais que je dois le faire, pour Harry. Il nous suit, il est derrière tout le monde, je peux sentir que ça ne lui plait pas mais il suit les ordres, il sait que Dumbledore a raison.

Les sorts fusent de tous les côtés. Je suis en train de combattre un mangemort quand j'entends que quelqu'un crie mon nom. C'est la voix d'Harry. Je n'ais pas le temps de me retourner que je me retrouve au sol avec un corps collé sur le mien.

Je relève un peu la tête et aperçois des cheveux bruns, les cheveux d'Harry.

-Harry es-ce que ça va ?

Il relève à son tour la tête et plante ses magnifiques prunelles émeraude dans mes yeux.

-Je…ça va !

-Mais qu'es ce qui s'est passé ?

Il baisse de nouveau les yeux.

-Un mangemort, derrière toi, allais te lancer un sort mortel, alors, je me suis jeté sur toi.

-Tu m'as sauvé ! Tu ne me hais plus alors ?

-Heu, je ne t'ais jamais haït. Je…

-Relevez-vous, Potter, vous avez une prophétie à accomplir. Vous vous déclarerez votre flamme plus tard.

Harry se relève complètement, les joues rouges et la tête basse. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que Rogue nous dérange maintenant ?

Harry passe désormais devant. Je me lève à mon tour et reprends place aux côtés du directeur. Nous continuons à lancer des sorts de tous côtés pour défendre Harry. Celui-ci continue sa route, la tête droite, fière. Nous ne pouvons plus le suivre, il doit accomplir sa tâche, seul.

Nous abattons les derniers mangemorts quand une horde de détraqueurs fait son apparition.

-Faites tous comme moi.

Dumbledore hurle fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

-Spero Patronum !

Une multitude de patronus sortent de nos baguettes pour se mettre devant leur créateur et nous protégent des détraqueurs. Les aurors se joignent à nous. Les patronus se mélangent soudain pour ne créer plus qu'un immense bouclier.

Tout se serait bien passé si les vampires ne s'était pas mit de la partie. Ils sortent de partout. Les aurors quittent le cercle qui s'est formé pour se battre contre eux. Nous essayons toujours de contrer les détraqueurs mais ceux-ci, de plus en plus nombreux, passent le bouclier magique qui s'était fragilisé avec l'absence des aurors.

Ils font une percé. J'entends mon père, ces insultes, ces coups, mes cris. Non je ne veux pas encore vivre ça. Je sens mon esprit se perdre dans les méandres de mon âme torturée.

A Suivre…

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, mon amie qui me corrige est en vacances.

Je vous remercie de suivre cette fic et vous emplissez mon cœur de bonheur

JE VOUS AIME

Bisous


	5. Vivre

Une Raison.

Et voilà enfin un nouveauchapitre qui a mit du temps à venir. J'espère que vous l'aimerez.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 5 : Vivre

Mon corps est douloureux, mes paupières sont lourdes, mes muscles sont ankylosés. J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux, malgré que ceux-ci me fassent mal. Je reste donc allongé sur le dos, sans bouger, sans parler. Le blanc m'entoure et vu l'odeur, je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que je dois me trouver à l'infirmerie.

J'entends des bruits de pas se diriger vers moi. Je vais enfin savoir !

La personne s'approche de moi, je sens son odeur, menthe poivré. Elle soigne mon bras mais ne fait pas réellement attention à moi, elle ne voit pas que mes yeux sont ouverts.

J'essaye de me faire entendre en poussant un léger gémissement.

J'ai enfin attiré son attention. Elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

-Vous êtes enfin réveillé, je suis si contente. Attendez quelques instants, je vais chercher Albus.

C'était Miss Pomfresh.

Je jette un regard circulaire sur la pièce et me relève légèrement pour mieux voir.

Des corps reposent sur les lits entre les draps blancs.

Je ne me rappelle plus vraiment de ce qui s'est passé, c'est le flou dans mon esprit.

HARRY !

Où est Harry !

Il…

Oui, je me rappelle, il devait combattre Voldemort mais je n'ai pas vu leur combat, non il y avait tous ces détraqueurs…

J'ai dû m'évanouir, je ne suis qu'un faible…

Et, Harry, est-il…

Oh Merlin, s'il ne s'en est pas sortit.

Non, je ne dois pas penser ça.

Je regarde encore dans la salle à la recherche d'une touffe de cheveux bruns en bataille dépassant des draps.

Rien, je ne le vois pas… je commence à paniquer.

Un bruit de porte et le directeur apparaît.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler que déjà je lui pose LA question ?

-Es-ce que Harry va bien ?

Il me regarde étrangement, j'ai peur de la signification de son regard.

-Hé bien, nous ne savons pas encore s'il va s'en tirer, il est à Sainte-Mangouste et il est dans un coma magique, je suis désolé.

Je n'arrive rien à dire, je ne peux pas, le vide qui s'empare de moi est tellement destructeur que je ne peux plus respirer.

-M. Malfoy calmez-vous, respirer ! m'ordonna Miss Pomfresh.

J'essaye de me reprendre, je dois le voir.

Je tente de me lever mais une grande main puissante se pose sur mon épaule.

-Que voulez-vous faire M. Malfoy ?

-Je veux le voir.

Je regarde le directeur d'un air déterminé. Il doit m'emmener voir Harry, il le faut.

Il pose fixement ses yeux sur moi en retour, j'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de sonder mon âme, comme l'autre fois dans la grande salle, juste avant le combat final.

-Très bien, je vais vous emmener à Sainte-Mangouste.

-Pourriez-vous également me raconter tout ce qui c'est passé ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! Partons tout de suite, nous irons depuis la cheminé de mon bureau.

Je me regarde, je le regarde.

-Je vais demander à un elfe de vous apporter de quoi vous changer.

Je ne voulais tout de même pas sortir en pyjama bleu à rayure blanche de l'infirmerie.

Albus claque dans ses mains en appelant « Dobby » et un elfe couvert de chaussettes de toutes les couleurs apparaît dans un « pop ».

-Tu peux apporter à M. Malfoy de quoi s'habillé, s'il te plait. Il doit se faire beau pour rendre visite à Harry.

-Il va voir Harry Potter, Monsieur ?

-Oui Dobby, nous t'apporterons des nouvelles.

-Monsieur, merci beaucoup, monsieur.

Et il redisparut.

-Dobby aime beaucoup Harry, il doit s'inquiéter, m'expliqua Dumbledore.

Je hoche de la tête. Ca ne m'étonne pas, quand Harry à délivrer Dobby de l'emprise de mon père, celui-ci était vraiment furieux. Harry a dû être gentil avec cet elfe de maison, il est gentil avec tout le monde. Il doit revenir vers nous, nous qui l'aimons et l'attendons, il le faut.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Dobby réapparaît avec un tas de vêtement dans les bras, et une paire de chaussure à la main.

-Voilà, les vêtements de M. Malfoy, j'espère que ceux-ci lui irons.

Je me penche vers lui et le déleste de son fardeau. Il m'a apporté un pantalon à pince noir ainsi qu'une chemise bleue, un boxer, une paire de chaussette et une paire de chaussure, tous les trois noirs ainsi que ma cape en laine. Parfait.

-Ca me convient parfaitement, merci Dobby, lui dis-je dans un sourire.

L'elfe à l'air étonné, c'est sûr que pour un Malfoy, sourire et dire merci est assez étrange mais j'en suis fier.

Il repart dans un « pop ».

Je m'habille rapidement derrière un paravent puis, je retourne près de Dumbledore.

Après un bref regard, nous avançons vers la porte mais avant de franchir le seuil, je me retourne et fait un grand sourire suivit d'un petit merci pour l'infirmière.

Nous nous retrouvons finalement dans les couloirs, ceux-ci sont déserts.

Le directeur semble comprendre mon interrogation.

-Les élèves sont rentrés chez eux. J'ai pensé qu'ils seraient mieux entourés de leur famille. Mais je vous raconterais plus en détail après avoir vu Harry.

Nous parcourons les longs couloirs, nous gravissons les innombrables escaliers pour finalement arrivé devant le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci donne le mot de passe puis nous montons l'escalier et rentrons dans son bureau.

Albus s'approche de la cheminé, prend un petit sac sur celle-ci et une fois ouvert me le tend.

-Passez le premier.

Je prend de la poudre de cheminette, me place dans la cheminé et lance la poudre en hurlant « Sainte-Mangouste ».

Je me retrouve sur les fesses au milieu d'un couloir blanc. Je me relève, époussette ma cape et mon pantalon puis avance un peu dans le couloir pour laisser de la place à Albus qui apparaît quelques secondes après moi.

Il enlève à son tour la suie qui se trouve sur ses vêtements.

-Allons-y !

Je hoche de la tête pour lui donner mon accord puis nous avançons dans le long couloir. Celui-ci débouche finalement sur une immense salle, où les infirmières courent dans tous les sens, où les gens attendent, assis sur les sièges de la salle d'attente.

J'aperçois dans le fond un bureau d'accueil.

Nous nous rapprochons et Dumbledore interpelle une infirmière.

-Pourriez-vous nous dire où se trouve la chambre de M. Harry Potter ?

-Heu attendez que je regarde.

Elle regarde dans son registre et après avoir tourné quelques pages, elle relève la tête dans un sourire.

-Il se trouve au deuxième étage chambre 218.

-Merci beaucoup.

Nous nous rendons près d'Harry.

Je sens mon cœur s'accéléré, je sens une sueur froide me traverser la colonne vertébrale, j'ai peur, je ne sais pas dans quel état je vais le trouver.

Nous arrivons enfin devant sa porte, Albus reste en retrait.

-Allez-y !

Je n'ose pas, j'ai si peur, j'appréhende tant ce moment. J'appuie sur la poigné. Je pousse la porte et fini par entrer.

Il est là, reposant sur ce lit maculé de blanc, aussi pale que la mort. Et pourtant, on dirait qu'il dort. Il n'a aucune trace visible de coup ni de blessures. Mon cœur se serre et pourtant je suis tellement heureux de le voir, d'être à nouveau près de lui.

Je m'approche. Je veux sentir sa peau, son odeur. Je m'assois sur le bord du lit et me penche. J'effleure son front de mes lèvres et m'aperçois que sa cicatrice à disparut.

J'effleure de mes doigts cette même zone, je veux qu'il sente que cette marque faite par le tueur de ses parents a enfin disparut. Je veux qu'il sente que je suis là, près de lui. J'approche un peu plus mon visage et dépose un léger baiser sur son nez.

-Reviens à toi s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas tout seul.

J'étouffe un sanglot, je dois être fort, je dois le faire revenir auprès de moi.

Je reste encore, le silence règne, seul le bruit de nos deux respirations se fait entendre. Je voudrais rester près de lui jusqu'à son réveille même si je devais rester assis sur ce lit toute ma vie. Mais je dois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est important pour le futur.

Je détache finalement mon regard du corps de la personne que j'aime le plus au monde et sort de la pièce. Je retrouve Dumbledore qui est assis sur une chaise attendant ma sortie.

-Professeur ?

-Ah, hum, tu es là ! Excuse-moi je crois bien que je me suis assoupis.

Je lui fais un sourire.

-C'est pas grave.

Je m'assois à côté de lui.

-Racontez-moi !

Il reprend un air sérieux.

« -D'accord. Les détraqueurs nous ont encerclés, beaucoup d'élèves se sont évanouit à cause de leurs mauvais souvenirs. Les autres ont été chargés par moi de vous protéger.

Quant aux professeurs, nous avons essayé de faire partir les détraqueurs mais ça été vraiment très dur. Nous avons du faire appel à toute la magie contenue dans notre corps.

Les aurors se battaient sans relâche contre les vampires. Heureusement les géants sont venus à notre rescousse grâce à Hagrid et à Madame Maxime. Ils se sont occupé des vampires et les aurors ont put nous venir nous prêter main forte.

Nous tous réuni nous avons pu éliminer tous les détraqueurs. Ensuite je suis allé voir comment se déroulais le combat entre Harry et Voldemort.

Ils étaient tous les deux très affaiblis mais les sorts continuait à fuser. Harry a lancé un avada et Tom s'est écroulé. Il a hurlé et une bulle d'énergie l'a entouré et a frappé Harry de plein fouet.

Je me suis précipité, ce cher Jedusor était mort et au moment où je me suis approché, il est tombé en poussière. Je suis ensuite allé voir Harry, il ne respirait plus, je l'ai vite amené vers Miss Pomfresh qui a l'air d'un sort à réussit à faire repartir son cœur.

Puis nous l'avons amené à Sainte-Mangouste et les médecins nous ont appris qu'il était dans un coma magique sûrement dû à la magie de Voldemort qui est entré en lui. Cette part de magie s'est trouvé en trop dans son corps et cela l'a enfermé dans cette inconscience.

Personne ne sait quand il va se réveiller, enfin s'il se réveille un jour. »

Je sens une larme coulée sur ma joue. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure.

Je ne sais pas encore tout, il faut que je demande encore deux, trois détails.

-Et pour Ron et Hermione ?

-Il étaient à l'infirmerie en même temps que toi, ils se sont eut aussi évanouit à cause du nombres trop important des détraqueurs qui leurs ont fait revivre leur plus mauvais souvenirs. Ils se sont réveillés deux jours avant toi et je leurs ai ordonné de rentré chez eux. Mais tu sais, contrairement à ce que j'avais crains, il y a eut très peut de mort ce jour là. Seul quelques aurors ont succombés des suites de leurs blessures. Je n'ai perdu aucun élève, ni aucun professeur.

-J'en suis vraiment très heureux. Mais je suis sur que se n'est pas que de la chance. Je pense que nous avons été protégés par l'amour. L'amour qu'une seule personne pouvait nous porter. Harry avait foi en nous, j'en suis sûr.

-Tu as sûrement raisons, sa magie nous a protégés.

-Vous pensez qu'il y a quelque chose qu'on puisse faire pour le réveillé.

-Vous pouvez lui parler, il paraît que les personnes dans le coma entendent tous ce qu'on leur dit. Donnez-lui envie de revenir !

-Oui, mais que lui dire ?

-Parle lui de tes sentiments à son égard !

Quoi, mes sentiments, mais, il ne peut pas savoir ! Je le regarde, il me fait un petit clin d'œil.

-Retourne auprès de lui maintenant.

Il sait, il a peu-être toujours su. Je hoche la tête et je pénètre pour la deuxième fois dans la chambre blanche.

Il est toujours là, son corps inerte reposant sur les draps. Je m'assois sur le lit, à ses côtés. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais lui parler, même s'il n'est pas réveillé. Comment formuler des sentiments si intense, comment lui dire s'il ne s'en souvient pas, s'il ne les entend pas.

-Harry, mon amour, réveille-toi, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin de toi ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, tu es mon oxygène, ma seule raison de vivre. Sans toi, je me serai déjà donné la mort et grâce à toi, j'ai enfin retrouvé le goût à la vie. Je ne veux pas te perdre maintenant, je veux pouvoir te déclarer mes sentiments, tu entends, je veux que tu te réveille pour que je puisse tout te dire. J'ai tellement besoin de toi.

Je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de couler. Je veux qu'il se réveille ! Le désespoir prend possession de mon cœur, j'ai l'impression que je ne vais plus jamais pouvoir lui parler, le prendre dans mes bras.

Mon visage est bientôt inondé par les gouttes d'eau salée qui se déversent de mes yeux. Je m'approche un peu plus de lui et embrasse son front avant de déposer une multitude de petits baiser sur tout son visage en évitant toujours, ses lèvres pourtant si tentantes.

Des larmes glissent de mon visage et viennent se réfugier sur celui de Harry. Je continue à l'effleurer de mes lèvres, je ne veux pas le perdre, je veux qu'ainsi, il ne soit plus qu'à moi.

Soudain, je sens bouger, je me relève précipitamment et là, je vois Harry qui me regarde les yeux grand ouvert.

-Harry, tu es enfin réveillé !

Je crois bien que j'ai légèrement crié, mais je suis tellement heureux.

Je le prends dans mes bras en faisant tout de même attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Il s'accroche à moi et je peux entendre son cœur qui bat. Nous restons ainsi, plusieurs secondes, plusieurs minutes ou peut-être plusieurs heures.

Puis enfin, je me décolle légèrement de lui et le regarde dans les yeux avec un vrai sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je suis si heureux que tu te réveille enfin, j'ais cru que je n'allais plus jamais pouvoir te parler. Je…

-Qu'es ce qui c'est passé ? Qu'es ce que je fais là ?

-Tu as réussit, tu nous as tous sauvés, tu as tué Voldemort.

-Je ne me rappelle pas !

-De quoi te rappelle-tu ?

-Je me rappelle que Voldemort m'attendait, nous faisions route vers lui, je me suis jeté sur toi quand j'ai vu un sort se dirigé sur toi et puis, je me rappelle lui avoir fait face et je crois que c'est tout !

-Et tu l'as vaincu.

-C'est vrai, tu es sûr qu'il est vraiment mort.

-Oui, Dumbledore me la dit et je le crois.

-Oh, Drago je suis si heureux, je ne pensais pas en ressortir vivant.

-Oui, nous sommes enfin débarrasser de ce fléau.

Je le regarde, mes yeux ne se détachent plus de lui. Il est toute ma vie. J'ai eu si peur, mon cœur connaît maintenant un profond soulagement.

Lui aussi me regarde avec un grand sourire. Ces traits révèlent encore une certaine fatigue mais ses yeux pétillent de joie. Il est vraiment beau ! c'est lui que je veux, il est la seule personne que je désire et avec qui je veux être. Qu'il veuille ou non de moi, je serais à lui pour toujours.

-Drago ?

-Oui ?

-Je voulais te dire que…

-Oui ?

-Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien !

Je lui fais un beau sourire.

-Moi aussi.

La porte s'ouvre et le professeur Dumbledore apparaît.

-Bien, maintenant, M. Malfoy, je crois qu'il est temps de laisser M. Potter se reposer.

-Comment savez-vous qu'il s'est réveillé ?

-Mais je sais toujours tout, voyons !

Un petit rire sort de la gorge de mon petit griffondor ainsi que de la mienne.

-Allons-y !

Je lance un dernier sourire à Harry puis dans un petit « à bientôt », je sors, Dumbledore sur mes talons.

Je sais que j'ai été lâche, mais je ne voulais pas lui parler tout de suite de mes sentiments. Je n'étais pas réellement près et lui non plus de toute façon. Il vient juste de se réveiller d'un coma. Il vaut mieux que j'attende qu'il aille mieux et qu'il se soit bien reposé.

J'accompagne mon directeur jusqu'à la sortie quand soudain celui-ci se retourne.

« -Maintenant que Voldemort a disparut, nous allons enfin pouvoir vivre sans cette ombre au-dessus de nos têtes. Cependant tout danger n'est pas complètement écarté : des mangemorts sont encore dans la nature et nous ne savons pas quels élèves sont toujours à la botte de vous-savez-qui.

L'utilisation du véritaserum n'est pas si simple pour un si grand nombre d'élèves. De plus, nous ne pourrons commencer qu'au retour de tout le monde. Nous avons laissé les élèves ainsi que les professeurs le désirant retourner auprès de leur famille. Ils ne reviendront qu'en fin de semaine prochaine.

C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous attribuer un dortoir pour toi et Harry. Je pense que vous serez les principales cibles des mangemorts en liberté et je ne veux vous faire courir aucun risque. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ! »

-Non, je comprends. Je voulais vous demander, es-ce que mon père fait partit des mangemorts qui n'ont pas encore été attrapé ?

-Oui en effet, seul ta mère c'est rendu lors de la fouille de votre manoir. Ton père n'était pas là.

-Raison de plus d'être prudent. Il ne doit pas supporter que je me sois retourné contre lui et son maître. Il va vouloir sa revanche et essayera de me tuer ainsi qu'Harry.

-C'est ce que je pense également.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

-Allons, rentrons avant qu'il ne fasse nuit.

J'acquiesce de la tête. Nous transplanons ensemble pour réapparaître devant les grilles de Poudlard.

-Il est déjà tard, allons prendre notre dîner dans la grande salle et après je vous montrerai votre nouvel appartement.

Je le suis et une fois arrivé, m'installe à la table des serpentards, plus par habitude que par envie où je me retrouve seul. Quelques professeurs subsistent encore dont Rogue et McGonagall qui mange tranquillement tout en parlant à Albus.

Une assiette remplie de nourriture apparaît juste devant moi ainsi qu'une coupe de jus de citrouille. Je commence à manger en pensant aux récents événements. J'ai l'impression que tout est allé trop vite. L'attaque de Voldemort, mes sentiments envers Harry, ma peur de le perdre…

Je finis mon assiette et me lève. J'aperçois Dumbledore en faire autant. Nous nous rejoignons et nous nous rendons en silence à mon futur dortoir. Nous gravissons des escaliers jusqu'à arriver devant une petite porte recouverte d'une tapisserie représentant un ange avec une aile d'un blanc immaculé et une aile aussi noir que l'ébène.

-Le mot de passe est « tenshi ».

La porte s'ouvre. Nous pénétrons dans une grande pièce qui doit être le salon. Il y a un immense canapé en cuir blanc ainsi que deux fauteuils assortis placés face à une grande cheminé en granite de la même couleur. Une multitude de tapisseries ornent les murs, toutes dans les tons bleu clair, blanc.

Une immense baie vitrée permet à la lune d'illuminer la pièce. Une grande bibliothèque en bois blanc est accolée contre un mur et est remplie de vieux ouvrages de magie. Une table dans le même style est présente au milieu de la pièce avec son assortiment de chaises.

-Bien, je vais vous laisser découvrir vos nouveaux appartements. Un elfe de maison viendra vous apporter vos affaires. A demain.

-Merci, à demain.

Une fois seul, je continue mon inspection et découvre un escalier en colimaçon à l'apparence de cristal. La rampe ressemble à une pente de glace et les marches semblent être sculptées dans ce même matériau.

Je gravis cet escalier et me retrouve dans une immense chambre toujours dans les mêmes nuances de couleurs. Il y a deux lits à baldaquin simples parés de rideaux d'un bleu légèrement plus foncés ainsi que de deux tables de chevets. Une armoire orne l'un des murs et une fenêtre avec d'épais rideaux agrémente la pièce dans son ensemble.

Une petite porte donne sur une salle de bain à la taille plus que suffisante pour deux personnes. Elle est couleur bleue outre-mer et contient en son centre une immense baignoire qui pourrait aisément tenir le rôle de piscine. Le sol et les murs sont en marbres et un miroir orne l'un des murs. Une cabine de douche est également présente dans un coin de la pièce.

Je ressors et descends l'escalier de glace. Je m'avance vers le canapé quand un « pop » retentit.

Un elfe de maison habillé d'une multitude de chaussettes multicolores apparaît devant le canapé avec mes bagages à l'état réduit, je reconnais Dobby.

-M. Malfoy, voilà les affaires de M. Malfoy. M. Malfoy désire-t-il autre chose ?

-Non, merci Dobby, tout va bien.

-Dobby va vous laisser dans ce cas, M. Malfoy.

Et il disparaît de nouveau. Je vais ranger mes vêtements. Je m'empare de mes males et remonte. Après avoir rendu leur taille initiale à mes bagages, je range tous mes vêtements dans l'armoire en prenant soins de tout bien ordonner et n'oubliant pas de laisser de la place pour mon futur colocataire.

Ma tâche enfin achevée, j'attrape mon pyjama et m'engouffre dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabille et rentre dans la cabine de douche. L'eau me fait du bien, j'attrape mon gel douche à l'amande douce et m'en enduit le corps en frottant doucement. La douce effluve ravit mon odorat et la douceur de la mousse m'apporte un bien-être amplement bénéfique.

Une fois fini, je m'essuie sommairement et m'habille de mon pantalon de pyjama en soie vert foncé. Je sèche mes cheveux et retourne dans la chambre. J'éteins la lumière et m'allonge dans mon lit, me recouvrant de ma couette.

A Suivre…

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, mon amie qui me corrige est en vacances.

Je vous remercie de suivre cette fic et vous emplissez mon cœur de bonheur

N'oubliez pas ma petite review

Merci

Et pour répondre à **Serdra**, cette fic aura une happy end. Je ne sais rien écrire d'autre. : )

Bisous


	6. Vivre avec lui

Une Raison.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 6 : Vivre avec lui.

Le lendemain, je me réveille et regarde l'heure, il est déjà 11 heures. Une fois levé, je m'habille et me rend dans le salon, où je m'assois sur le canapé. Il faudra que j'aille voir Dumbledore pour savoir quand Harry reviendra à Poudlard. J'ai hâtes de le revoir, il me manque déjà. J'aimerai qu'il soit là, avec moi, pouvoir lui parler, pouvoir faire plus.

Mon ventre se rappelle à mon bon souvenir et je décide de descendre dans la grande salle, pour prendre mon déjeuner.

La salle est toujours aussi vite, elle paraît encore plus grande que d'habitude, c'est assez surprenant. Le professeur Rogue est déjà attablé, ça ne m'étonne pas, il est toujours dans les premiers. Il n'a pas de famille, enfin je crois, remarque ça ne m'étonne pas, ce n'est pas le genre à conter fleurette à la gente féminine ni masculine d'ailleurs.

Le professeur Dumbledore fait son entré. Il a l'air plus heureux que jamais. Je sais qu'il tient énormément à Harry, il doit le considérer comme son petit-fils.

Il prend place non loin de Rogue qui penche légèrement la tête dans un signe de bonjour. Toujours aussi poli. J'espère qu'il changera de comportement avec Harry, car si avant ça m'amusait de voir Rogue martyriser Harry, je ne crois pas que dans l'état actuel des choses je puisse le supporter.

Enfin nous verrons bien quand les cours reprendront. Je finis de manger mon repas quand je vois le professeur avec qui je dois m'entretenir se lever de table. Je fais de même et le rejoins.

-Professeur, je voudrais vous demander quelque chose.

-Oui Draco, je t'écoute !

-Savez-vous quand Harry reviendra à Poudlard ?

-Normalement, il devrait rentrer demain dans la matinée.

-Très bien, merci.

-Mais de rien, à bientôt Draco, je te ferais prévenir quand Harry sera de retour parmi nous.

-Merci encore, à bientôt.

Je retourne dans mes appartements. Je suis heureux de savoir que Harry sera là demain matin, c'est un grand soulagement et une grande joie. Cependant cela m'angoisse un peu, surtout qu'il faut que je lui parle de mes sentiments. Et puis, même si je connais les siens, j'ai un peu peur de sa réaction.

Enfin, je sais qu'il m'aime, c'est déjà merveilleux, je n'aurais jamais osé espérer autant. Je veux rattraper mes mauvaises actions, je veux me faire pardonner auprès d'Harry, auprès des autres aussi. Je veux changer, réellement changer, je veux que Harry puisse être fier de moi.

Je m'assoupis rapidement sur le canapé, perdu dans des songes merveilleux.

Je me réveille, la bouche pâteuse et les yeux légèrement collés. Je déteste vraiment m'endormir l'après-midi, le réveil est toujours désagréable.

Je me lève, un peu chancelant et pas encore très bien réveillé. Il est déjà 21 heures, j'ai raté le dîner. Tant pis, je prendrais un solide petit déjeuner demain matin. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais même peut-être le prendre avec Harry.

Je monte l'escalier et me change pour me mettre en tenu de nuit, puis, je redescends pour prendre un livre sur la guerre des trolls de 1654 et m'allonge sur le canapé. Je me mets à lire les premières pages quand je sens une main fraîche se poser sur mes yeux.

J'entends soudain, la voix la plus merveilleuse qu'il ne met jamais été donné d'entendre : la voix de celui que j'aime le plus au monde, la voix d'Harry.

-Coucou Draco.

Je me retourne précipitamment, enfin du mieux que je peux et me retrouve face à l'ange de mes rêves.

-Harry, qu'es-ce que tu fais là, tu ne devais pas rentrer seulement demain ?

-Si, mais j'en avais marre de rester là-bas sans rien faire. Et puis, avec un peu de conviction, ils ont bien voulu me laisser sortir. Quand je suis arrivé, Dumbledore m'attendait déjà devant la grand porte.

-Mais il devait me prévenir quand tu serais rentré !

-En fait c'est ma faute, c'est moi qui lui ais demandé de ne pas te prévenir, je voulais te faire une surprise.

-Oh !

Je me tourne complètement vers lui pour pouvoir mieux le voir. Il est habillé d'une chemise verte légèrement ouverte et d'un pantalon noir assez serré. Ses cheveux sont toujours aussi décoiffés et un beau sourire orne ses lèvres.

Ses yeux brillent d'une étrange lueur… et mais attendez une seconde, il fixe quoi là avec autant d'intérêt ? Mon regard se pose au même endroit que ses yeux à lui et je me rends compte que je suis torse nu. Oups ! Et re-oups !

Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit mes cicatrices de cette façon. Enfin au moins, ça c'est fait et de toute façon, il l'aurait bien apprit un jour ou l'autre. Avant je les dissimulais sous un sort d'apparence mais maintenant je ne prends plus cette peine, ses marques font désormais partit de moi, elles sont les signes du passé.

-Harry ?

Je l'appelle en passant ma main devant ses yeux.

-Heu je suis désolé !

-C'est pas grave, c'est le passé.

-C'est ton père qui t'a fait ça ?

-Oui. Mais n'en parlons plus s'il te plait, c'est le passé et ça ne se reproduira plus jamais.

-D'accord.

Il baisse la tête.

-Harry, regarde-moi !

Il se retourne et je ne vois que son dos désormais. Je ne vais pas le laisser comme ça, alors je me lève et me place juste devant lui.

-Harry.

Je murmure son prénom tout en relevant son menton de mes doigts.

Son regard me fuit toujours mais j'aperçois des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

-Pourquoi pleure-tu ?

Il détourne complètement la tête et se précipite vers la porte mais je suis plus rapide que lui et bloque sa seule issu.

-Non, tu ne partiras pas, pas comme ça, en lâche, tu n'as jamais été lâche alors ne le soit pas maintenant.

-S'il te plait laisse moi partir.

-Non ! J'ai quelque chose à te dire et tu ne sortiras pas de cette pièce tant que je ne te l'aurais pas dit.

-Dépêche-toi alors !

C'est qu'il s'énerve en plus.

-D'abord tu vas t'asseoir.

Je prends sa main et le force à aller sur le canapé. Voilà maintenant, j'approche un fauteuil et m'assoie dessus afin d'être face à Harry.

-Alors je voulais te parler de quelque chose donc et…

-Ne tourne pas autour du pot !

-Hé arrête d'être aussi agressif, c'est pénible.

-C'est toi qui me séquestre, je te signal.

-Je ne te séquestre pas, ce sont aussi tes appartements.

-Oui peut-être, mais je voudrai pouvoir sortir de mes appartements.

-Mais qu'es ce qui te prend, écoute-moi, et arrête de m'interrompre.

-Ouais vas-y !

Je me demande si c'est vraiment le bon moment pour parler de ça finalement, on s'imagine toujours un moment parfait et là, on peut dire que ça part en live.

-Finalement non, je te le dirais plus tard.

-Quoi tu te fous de moi ? Je le crois pas, tu me fais chier pour que je t'écoute et maintenant tu me dis que ça peut attendre.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis, j'ai dis que ce n'était pas le bon moment, vu dans l'état dans lequel tu es !

-Je peux partir maintenant ?

-Vas-y !

Là, il m'énerve franchement, c'est pas possible, il se prend pour qui ?

-Ah, et au fait, je ne veux pas vivre avec toi, je vais demander à Dumbledore de me donner un autre appartement.

Et il sort en faisant claquer la porte. J'arrive pas à le croire, je ne comprends plus rien. Et je suis supposer faire quoi maintenant ?

Un moment, il est adorable et l'instant d'après c'est un vrai con. Mais qu'es-ce qu'il lui prend ?

Je me rassoie dans le canapé et attends, je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre. Je n'ai pourtant pas rêvé l'autre jour, il éprouve bien des sentiments pour moi, alors pourquoi est-il aussi méchant ?

Un bruit me fait sursauter, j'ai du m'assoupir quelques instants. Je me retourne vers l'origine du bruit et aperçois personne d'autre que Dobby. Il a comme l'autre fois des malles et des bagages réduits.

-Bonsoir M. Malfoy, j'apporte les affaires de M. Potter, es-ce que M. Potter est là, M. Malfoy,

-Non, il n'est pas là, mais tu peux laisser ses affaires là.

-Très bien, M. Malfoy, au revoir M. Malfoy.

Et il re-disparaît après avoir déposé les bagages de Potter sur le sol.

Je me lève et soudain la porte s'ouvre sur Harry. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie de lui parler. Je le regarde en silence, il a la tête baissée, j'espère que ça va pas devenir une habitude.

-Je suis désolé !

Je ne réponds pas, je préfère le laisser parler.

-Je n'aurais pas du te parler comme ça, j'aurais du t'écouter, mais je…

-Tu ?

-Je… je peux pas t'en parler c'est trop dur !

Je sais ce qu'il essaye vainement de me dire et je comprends qu'il n'y arrive pas. C'est à moi de parler, je crois.

-Ecoute, j'ai moi aussi quelque chose à dire, et je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je commence.

Tu sais quand j'étais dans le train et que tu m'as trouvé, j'étais sincèrement désespéré. Je pensais que plus rien ne valait la peine d'être vécu, mon père me battait et je savais que personne ne m'aimait. Je crois que je me serais suicidé si tu n'étais pas arrivé. Mais justement quand tu es entrer, je me suis dit « mais qu'es ce qu'il fait là ? », je voulais que tu parte, que tu me laisse, et tu m'as prit dans tes bras et là, j'ai vu comme une lueur d'espoir. Et tu as prit une part beaucoup plus importante dans ma vie. Je crois que je suis tomber amoureux de toi.

-Quoi ?

-Je t'aime.

-Non, c'est pas possible…

-C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

-Non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que…

-Que quoi ?

-J'ai tellement esperer que tu me dises ça, tu comprends, pour moi, c'était impossible, tu me détestais. Même si tu voulais qu'on deviennent ami, je n'osais espérer que tu veuilles plus. Je ne voulais pas me faire trop d'illusion.

-Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce qui compte c'est qu'enfin, nous soyons réunit.

-Waou, Draco Malfoy devient fleur bleue.

-Quand il s'agit de toi, oui.

Harry me sourit, son regard est si doux, je m'approche de lui et pose ma main droite sur sa joue. J'avance lentement mon visage vers le sien, je ne veux pas le brusquer. Mes lèvres se posent délicatement sur les siennes dans un chaste baiser. A ce contact mes sens s'embrasent et le baiser devient plus passionné, il ouvre délicatement les lèvres et ma langue entre dans sa bouche, si chaude, si douce, si savoureuse. Nos langues jouent, se cherchent, se caressent. Puis à bout de souffle, nous nous séparons.

Nos regards ne se lâchent pas, nous reprenons notre souffle.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Je prends ses mains et exerce une légère pression afin de l'inciter à me suivre. Je m'assois et tire sur son bras pour le forcer à s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Une fois, confortablement installé, nous reprenons notre précédente activité.

Le contact de ses lèvres contre les miennes électrise tout mon corps. L'attraction qu'exerce Harry sur moi, est quasiment incontrôlable. J'ai toujours été seul et maintenant je me sens si bien, si complet, si heureux. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'emballe, que mes sens se décuplent. Plus rien n'existe à par lui.

J'interromps le baiser.

-Merci.

Il a l'air un peu surpris.

-Merci pour quoi ?

-Pour tout. Tu m'as sauvé, de toutes les façons possibles.

Un magnifique sourire vient fleurir sur ses lèvres que je recouvre des miennes.

Nous restons dans cette position toute la matinée. Tout à coup, je sens Harry interrompre le baiser et le vois bailler.

-Tu es fatigué ?

-Oui, je n'ai pas dormis cette nuit.

La culpabilité s'empare de moi à sa réponse. C'est vrai qu'il est partit et je ne sais pas ce qu'il est allé faire. Il vient de sortir d'un coma et je l'empêche de dormir.

Sans le prévenir, je passe un bras sur ses épaules et l'autre sous ses genoux et me lève, avec lui dans les bras.

-Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? me demande-t-il, assez surpris.

-Il faut que tu te repose.

Je monte l'escalier avec mon précieux fardeau dans les bras, tandis que lui enserre mon cou, reposant sa tête contre mon épaule. Nous arrivons dans la chambre et là je m'arrête, surpris. Je reste immobile quelques instants, assez longtemps pour que Harry relève la tête et me regarde.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il y a un lit double !

Le griffondor tourne la tête puis fixe de nouveau ses yeux sur moi.

-Et alors ?

-Hier soir, il y avait deux lits simples.

-Oh ! Tant mieux, j'avais envi de dormir avec toi.

Je lui fais un sourire et lui pose un léger baiser sur le nez. Je continue mon avancé et le dépose sur le lit. Je déboutonne lentement sa chemise et soulève la couette bleu-clair qui recouvre le lit. Je le laisse se glisser dessous et le rejoins après avoir fermer les doubles rideaux. Il se love immédiatement dans mes bras et je le serre contre moi.

-Je me sens si bien avec toi.

Je lui souris et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Moi aussi, il faut que tu dormes à présent.

Je ressers légèrement la pression de mes bras autour de son corps et il pose sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Il s'endort rapidement, visiblement épuisé. Quant à moi, je le regarde, mes yeux ne veulent lâcher ce si doux visage. Un léger sourire éclaire ses traits. Je ne tarde pas à le suivre dans un sommeil sécurisant.

Je me réveille doucement, je sens Harry reposant toujours contre moi, son souffle caressant la peau de mon cou. Je tourne légèrement la tête pour m'apercevoir que le soleil est en train de décliner. Je me remets dans ma position initiale et retourne à la contemplation de la personne la plus importante à mes yeux et dans mon cœur.

Soudain, je sens légèrement mon amour remué, il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Ses paupières commencent à bouger et j'aperçois à mon plus grand plaisir le vert émeraude de ses pupilles.

-Bonjour.

Il me sourit.

-Bonjour.

-Tu as bien dormit ?

-Oui, comme un loir.

Je lui souris en retour.

Je regarde mon réveil, il est presque 19 heures.

-Harry nous devrions aller manger.

-Hum, non, j'ai pas envie de me lever, je suis trop bien avec toi.

-Je sais, moi aussi, mais il faut que tu manges. Allez debout !

Je me lève et tire la couverture qui recouvre Harry.

-Aller la marmotte, on se lève.

-Non !

-Tu veux pas que je te porte quand même ?

-Hum, pourquoi pas.

Je l'attrape et le pose sur mon épaule.

-Arrête, je plaisantais, laisse moi descendre, dit-il entre deux éclats de rire.

Je le dépose dans la salle de bain.

-Je te laisse la douche en premier, mais dépêche-toi.

-Oui, chef.

Il s'enferme dans la salle de bain. Ah, je suis vraiment bien avec lui. Je ne veux plus jamais le quitter.

Après nous être lavé et habillé, nous allons manger dans la grande salle.

Je regarde l'homme de ma vie manger, nous nous sommes assis à la même table. Je me sens enfin apaisé et tranquille. J'espère rester longtemps dans cette béatitude.

La semaine se déroula paisiblement. Harry et moi nous entendons formidablement bien et je suis sur un petit nuage. Cependant, j'ai un peu peur, je me demande ce qui se passera quand tous les autres seront revenus.

Nous sommes le samedi soir et demain matin tout le monde rentre à Poudlard. J'ai parlé à Dumbledore, il va faire boire à tous les élèves du vitasérum demain à midi et leur demander s'ils ont été dans le clan de Voldemort. Ainsi il espère éliminer toute menace qui pourrait encore planer sur nous.

Harry est en train de faire une petite sieste. Ses cheveux retombent sur ses paupières fermées et sa bouche forme une petite moue, j'ai très envie de l'embrasser. Je n'arrive pas à me retenir plus longtemps et je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur celles de mon bien-aimé.

Je le sens soudain répondre à mon baiser, doucement, langoureusement. Je sens mon corps s'embraser à ce simple contact, il me rend fou. Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle. Il ouvre délicatement les yeux plongeant son regard dans le mien.

-Coucou mon ange.

Je souris à ce petit surnom.

-Coucou mon amour.

Il me sourit en retour.

Mes lèvres se reposent sur les siennes et nous nous embrassons jusqu'à perdre haleine.

Je ne pourrais plus imaginer ma vie sans lui. Je veux le garder près de moi pour toujours, il est ma seule raison de vivre.

Fin ( ou non ?)

Voulez-vous une suite à ce chapitre ? Si ça vous tente, faites le moi savoir.

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe.

Bisous à tout le monde.

Petit message pour **aurore **à qui je ne peux pas répondre. Je voulais juste te dire que je ne suis pas à court d'inspiration, seulement quand j'ai commençé à écrire ces deux fics, je n'allais pas très bien, et ça me faisait du bien d'en parler à travers un personnage que j'aime beaucoup. Et puis j'ai écris seulement deux fics sur le sujet, ce n'est pas énorme non plus. En ce moment, j'ai plein d'idées et n'ayant écris que le premier chapitre pour chacune d'entre elles, je préfère avoir plusieurs chapitresd'avances pour commencer à les poster sur le site. Tu verras, maintenant que je vais mieux je n'écris plus sur ce sujet. Bisous à toi.


End file.
